Rimahiko Stories
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One-shots, de una de las mejores parejas de Shugo Chara * . * Reviews anonimos activado pazen y lean xfiz...CAP.7 cumpleaños de Nagi-kun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Amantes del RIimahiko! Bueno me presento, soy Anna-San, este es mi primer Fic aqui en , ya habia escrito otro Fic en otro foro, mi primer fic en realidad y porsupuesto Rimahiko.**

**OK sin mas preambulos...estos seran algunos one-shots y drabbles, con la pareja principal Rimahiko, aunque tambien apareceran algunos como el Amuto o el Kutau e incluso Yairi. No se en realidad cuantos seran, segun vayan saliendo ideas de mi retorcida cabeza. Actualmente tengo ya otros 3 escritos asi que no tardare en subirlos en estos dias. Otra cosa si bien este no es el mejor que eh escrito es mas bien como una prueba asi que no sean tan duros conmigo. Algo mas, algunos no tendran secuencia alguna, quiero decir algunas historias no estaran relacionadas, tambien agregare AU. Espero que les sea de su agrado**

**Shugo chara, como saben, no me pertenece, es el gran y maravilloso trabajo de Peach-Pit.**

**Disfrutenlooooo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El amor es de color azul<strong>_

Últimamente Mashiro Rima había obtenido una extraña afición hacia el color azul… en los días sin labores escolares usaba ropa y accesorios azules, hasta su listón negro ahora ya había cambiado, sus libretas fueron decoradas de color azul, así como objetos de su cuarto y demás, incluso un poco de la pintura y decoración de este eran de ese color, hasta los dibujos que ella hacia eran portadores de un solo color.

Prácticamente para la pequeña "Reina" de los guardianes todos sus días eran de color azul.

Pero ¿porque? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Pocos podrían imaginar la causa de este repentino cambio, ni si quiera ella podría darse cuenta de esto, aunque ya lo supiera, no lo podía aceptar e inconscientemente, siempre quería que él estuviera presente, después de todo, ese color lo identificaba muy bien, ¿verdad? El interior de la rubia también ere unicolor y miles de imágenes divagaban por su mente, una larga cabellera azul, que se movía al compás del viento, un aura de ese igualmente azul y un conjunto de ropas que combinaban perfectamente.

No, no estaba loca…si no que…para Rima Mashiro…el **amor** era así…de color **AZUL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, que les parecio? porfis si les gusto dejen <span>REVIEWS<span>, no saben lo feliz que me harian si lo hicieran...y si no, ya estoy preparada para los jitomatasos, hahahah es broma pero zi xfis haganlo. Y si tienen dudas,comentarios o recomendaciones tambien me ayudarian mucho.**

**Me despido, un trillon de millares de miles de graxias x leer. Kuidense hazta la proxima! (*^.^*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chics ya vuelvo con otro cap. Bueno antes que nada quiero agradeser a Angeldelaesperanzalira y a LylianLove por sus Reviews muchisimas gracias.**

**Shugo chara, como saben, no me pertenece, es el gran y maravilloso trabajo de Peach-Pit.**

**Disfrutenlooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez no sea perfecta<strong>

Ella no era perfecta después de todo, si bien, tenía una hermosa y ondulada cabellera dorada, unos enormes y bellos ojos color chocolate, una sonrisa que podía calmar a las bestias más feroces y sin hablar de sus miles de habilidades, su recién descubierta aptitud culinaria, su merecedor puesto entre los primeros lugares de su clase o su maravilloso DON para poder hacer reír hasta morir a cualquier persona (no por nada, llamada la REINA de la comedia). Aunque algo fría, puede ser incluso la chica más linda y amable de todo Japón. Aunque si se habla de deportes, bueno el con gusto después se encargaría de eso. (N/A…fiu! fiu!¿Intenciones ocultas? Hahaha)

Pero…acaso… ¿la han oído tocar la flauta?

La flauta, bueno no era algo que le fascinara a Rima Mashiro, pero si lo iba a hacer, como todas las cosas, ella buscaba hacerlo bien…-es algo fácil- le decían, si bien es cierto, no tocaba fatal…pero después de unos 2 min estando con ella…llegamos al acuerdo de que…tocar la flauta, no era uno más de sus talentos.

Día y noche practicaba… pero ¿para qué?... sencillo la imagen de la perfección no debía de ser alterada ¿verdad? Y también estaba a unos pocos días de su examen final. Incluso se quedaba después de que sus labores como Guardian terminaban, y esos sí que tomaban mucho tiempo.

Él se quedaba hasta tarde con ella, claro cómo podría dejar que su ahora "amiga" se quedara sola después de clases. Por su parte se había acostumbrado al singular sonido y ritmo de su "Amada Reina". No le molestaba para nada, una que otra nota desafinada o como a veces sus dedos se movían con algo de torpeza ocasionando algo de confusión al descifrar que canción estaba tocando. Se acomodaba en una de las sillas del Jardín Real, se servía un poco de te´ y así se quedaba en silencio observándola, una que otra vez a petición de la rubia, le daba un pequeño consejo para que mejorara un poco más, él no era un experto ni nada, pero él ya había pasado por eso y no había salido nada mal.

Ella sin duda estaba agradecida con el peli-azul, solo eso era suficiente para que ella se motivara y se esforzara un poco más, y sin duda también una muy buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con el chico. Aunque solo se limita a veces a decirle unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento, era porque no era precisamente el momento para hacerle saber sus sentimientos y también porque debía de estar sumamente concentrada en su práctica y también a la hora se su examen.

Algunos días después, el gran momento llego…su examen…el fruto de sus esfuerzos se verían ahí…en una pequeña pero linda y muy famosa canción llamada el Himno a la alegría…Increíblemente hasta Hinamori Amu ya había obtenido una calificación aprobatoria para nada despreciable, y eso ya era un extraordinario suceso ya que no tenía muchas aptitudes para la música, o para los deportes e incluso en la cocina, en realidad para muchas cosas no tenía grandes habilidades. Entonces ahora ella estaba segura que lo lograría y aparte por que contaba con el apoyo de su muy atractivo ángel azul, que se había saltado un par de clases para que ella no se sintiera sola.

Disfruto cada segundo de esa canción algunas veces perdiéndose en los ojos y el rostro de la rubia y esto más ponía nerviosa a la chica ya que podía sentir como la mirada de Nagihiko penetraba dentro de ella. Aunque esto ya había pasado en muchos ensayos, solo se detenía cuando ella volteaba de reojo y este desviaba la mirada sonrojado. Pero ahora sí que no era el momento para que estas cosas pasaran y mucho menos para que ella se pusiera inquieta. Así que volvió a concentrarse en su flauta.

Si bien aprobó y solo le faltó un poco para haber sacado su tan preciado 10, aun así ella estaba muy feliz. Tal vez su interpretación no fue la mejor, pero con el hecho de que se haya esforzado y por haber dado todo de ella, seguía siendo perfecta para él. Ahora solo quedaba ir después de clases a celebrar y por fin Rima podría mostrarle su eterno agradecimiento a Nagihiko, se encargaria de trasmitir todos sus sentimientos de una forma que sabía que lo haría muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno se preguntaran que onda con esto ¿por que una flauta? Bueno me inspire un poco en algo parecido que me paso a mi...hehehe nada mas que con otro final...hahahaha...bueno es uno de los mas preciados recuerdos que tengo...y la verdad es que sigo siendo torpe con la flauta. Espero que les haya gustado...por fiz si les gusto dejen sus Reviews y si no tambien...acepto cualquier tipo de critica. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos**

**REVIEEEEEWS! (*^.^*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, perdonen por el retraso pero me pasaron demaciadas cosas y ps no podia actualizar. A parte de que todas las historias que tenia ya escritas se eliminaron y ps tenia que volverlas a escribir y todo eso. Muchas** gracias por sus REVIEWS****

**Este one-shot sera un tanto mas largo y se dividira en 2 partes espero que les guste.**

****Shugo chara, como saben, no me pertenece, es el gran y maravilloso trabajo de Peach-Pit.****

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Tutor part. 1<p>

RIMA POV

Era un día de clases muy normal para mi, igual de ABURRIDO que siempre, hace pocos días habíamos hecho un examen sorpresa, solo para prepararnos para los próximos parciales así que hoy nos entregarían los resultados. Bueno yo no tengo preocupación alguna ya que aunque no cuente demasiado esta calificación sé que saldré excelente en todas las materias.

No me había ido tan mal hasta ahora, mis calificaciones habían sido de 9 y 10 GENIAL! ,la siguiente es la de matemáticas, pero, al ver la cara de preocupación de Amu después de ver su ultima calificación recordé que la materia se me había dificultado un poco estas semanas, bueno tal vez no me fue tan mal…

Nikaidou-sensei me entrego el examen, yo estaba demasiado tranquila y despreocupada, al ver la calificación, en ese momento sentí que algo no estaba bien y miles de espadas filosas y puntiagudas me atravesaban aparte de el nudo en la garganta que se me formo. Tenia un cin…cin...un CINCO!...no puede ser acaso es enserio?.

-Disculpe Nikaidou-sensei pero…esta calificación es correcta-le pregunte, es que en verdad Mashiro Rima no podía aceptar este tipo de calificación.

-Así es Mashiro-san incluso yo estoy demasiado sorprendido con este resultado, tuviste demasiados errores como puedes ver-me enseño la hoja del examen pasando por todos mis errores.

-Es que esto no puede ser cierto Sensei- creo que me exalte un poquito, pero como me fue pasando esto a mi.

-Pero bueno si tanto te molesta- al parecer el Sensei había notado mi preocupación-¿Porque no buscas un tutor?-pero que esta demente o que? Ningún extraño se tiene que enterar de esto, pensé dentro de mi- Si quieres puede ser cualquiera de tus amigos los Guardianes-bueno en parte eso cambia todo sé que alguno de ellos me podrá ayudar.

* * *

><p>Ya habían acabado las clases así que ahora todos estábamos reunidos en el Royal Garden, tenia que pensar en alguien lo antes posible. Estaba analizando muy bien la situación hasta que…<p>

-Etto…Rima-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- a centímetros de mi se encontraba el tipo mas insoportable que tuve la suerte de conocer…Fujisaki Nagihiko…pero al decir centímetros lo decía de verdad, incluso hasta siento como su aliento rebota en mi rostro y de repente mis mejillas empezaron a arder. ¿Por qué se tiene que acercar así? Y al parecer el muy baka no se ha dado cuenta.

-Vaya Rima-chi y Nagi-tan acaso no se pueden esperar hasta que nos vayamos todos, tendrán mucho mas tiempo a solas- nuestra pequeñas as lo dijo con un tono de mucha picardía y después de eso empezó a hacer soniditos de besos y eso sin duda me irrito.

-YAYA!- le grite y en ese momento Nagihiko se alejó rápidamente de mi, pude ver el tono carmesí de sus mejillas, debe de ser por que le dio vergüenza o enojo quizá.- Y tu que es lo que quieres cross-dresser?-

-Bueno…etto...etto…es que te veías muy distraída y solo me acerque a ti para ver si te encontrabas bien- vaya como siempre "el buen samaritano" de Fujisaki que siempre se mete en lo que no le importa.

-Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia Fujisaki…y mejor regresa a hacer tu trabajo-

-Gomene Rima-chan- se volvió a sentar en su lugar para terminar de hacer sus deberes ¿Por qué él siempre tiene que sacarme de quicio?

Volviendo a mi problema necesito encontrar al mejor candidato ¿pero quien?. Bueno en realidad creo que Amu y Yaya fueron descartadas, a Amu le fue igual o peor que a mi , pero me sorprende que ella este demasiado tranquila ante este tipo de situaciones. Yaya bueno, a pesar de que ella es un tanto inmadura es una de las mejores en su clase, pero creo que seria lago imposible ya que ella es un grado menor que nosotros y obviamente que vamos mas adelantados, además seguramente lo que menos haríamos seria estudiar nos la pasaríamos jugando y/o comiendo bocadillos. Igualmente eso me sucedería con Amu.

Después de que fue la hora de irnos les conté a las 2 mi problema, Amu se molesto un poco conmigo ya que no quise que ella me ayudara.

-Lo siento Amu pero enserio quiero y tengo que mejorar- y creo que pude ver un aura negra formándose alrededor de ella, enserio lo sentía pero no me quería arriesgar.

-Oye Rima-chi, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kairi-tan, sabes que él es uno de los chicos mas inteligentes de su escuela, si no es que el mejor, de seguro que te ira muy bien si él es tu tutor-

Sabia que lo que Yaya quería era ver a Sanjo-kun, no tengo nada personal contra el, por mi perfecto si se pasara todos los días con ella, en verdad que yo descansaría mucho. Pero la verdad es que ya le había pedido que me ayudara una vez, y quede demasiado confundida, como podía convertir un tema tan simple en algo que ni el mismo Einstein podría entender.

-Mmmmm no lo creo no estoy lista para una mas de sus "simples y maravillosas" lecciones por ahora- lo dije con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Pero Rima-chi…-

-Yaya si tanto quieres ir a verlo, ve que nadie te detiene, es mas, córrele por que si no, no creo que alcances el autobús, tranquila si gustas no te preocupes en regresar- tal vez me pase un poquitito.

-Que mala eres Rima-chi, Yaya solamente quería ayudar- y empezó a llorar obviamente con sus lágrimas falsas

-Si como no-le dije sarcásticamente

-Oye Rima y si le dices a Tadase él también es muy bueno- a Amu ya se le había pasado el enojo

-Sinceramente no creo que él tenga la suficiente paciencia para enseñarme o tal vez yo no se la tendría a él. Si tan solo Utau no se hubiera ido de gira sin duda seria a la primera que llamaría-

-Si es verdad incluso ella me ha ayudado muchas veces- dijo Amu

- A Yaya también- la secundo el as

-Pero tal vez si Amu la llamara…-le dije asiendo mi cara de suplica.

-Yo?...¿porque? , que tal si esta ocupada incluso me matara antes de contestarme-

-No seas dramática Amu…no lo hará…primero te gritara, luego te colgara y después cuando regrese te matara-

-Bueno bueno…Kukai es igual de bueno que ella no?- claro Souma-kun como no se me ocurrió antes

-También Nagi-t…-

-Souma-kun ahora esta teniendo un partido verdad? Entonces iré a verlo-

* * *

><p>Fui a toda prisa, bueno lo que me permitían mis pies, a la cancha de la secundaria de Souma-kun, donde de seguro aun seguía jugando. Todas mis opciones ya se habían agotado solo me quedaba Kukai.<p>

De seguro se preguntaran por que no había acudido con Nagihiko, son demasiadas razones que no me alcanzaría tiempo de contarlas. En primera lo odio, seria demasiado humillante que el me ayudara, no soporto estar cerca de él, ni que se crea tan cool y genial, además que quiere conseguir con su actitud de niño bueno que se preocupa por todos los asuntos de la humanidad y esa sonrisa barata de comercial que…sienta cosquillitas en el estomago y que me hace tan feliz como si me contaran el mejor de los chistes, que con su mirada sienta como arden mis mejillas a mas no poder y cuando esta cerca de mi querer aventarme encima de el abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás y que me pone nerviosa cada ves que esta cerca y pronuncia mi nombre y que a cada rato pareciera que estuviera provocándome e incitándome a que me lo coma a…

Ven? A eso me refería, ya hace tiempo que no me preocupa tener este tipo de pensamientos hacia él y además se muy bien que no soy correspondida. Creo que seria muy difícil presta atención a estudiar si él es mi tutor por eso automáticamente lo deseche de mi lista.

Aun no acababa el partido así que en todo ese tiempo me la pase pensando en esto. Suspire-Nagihiko-saben siempre que pienso en Nagihiko tiendo a ruborizarme demasiado, que suerte que ahora estoy sola, por que si el estuviera aquí no me dejaría vivir con esto y se la pasaría burlándose de mi incluso cuando terminemos la escuela.

-Si dime Rima-chan- RAYOS! Me lleva

-Na…Na…Nagihiko a que horas llegaste aquí, me asustaste BAKA- no podía controlar la sorpresa cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Gomene Rima-chan…pero…es que te veías tan concentrada que no quise distraerte de nuevo hasta que tu me llamaste…además- se quedo en pausa un momento como pensando si estaría bien lo que iba a decir- tenias tu carita demasiado ruborizada y me pareciste demasiado linda así que decidí contemplarte un poco mas…hasta creo que fue como un capricho egoísta de mi parte.

No puede ser ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tu Nagihiko? No hay algún lugar en el mundo donde no estés tú? ¿Por qué no…esperen acaso me volvió a llamar linda? Por alguna razón ahora no me molesta en lo absoluto…pero enserio pensara que soy linda? Agite la cabeza un poco para sacar esos pensamientos y el evidente rubor que de seguro salía de mí.

-Y…y que se supone que haces aquí Nagihiko –le dije ya un poco mas tranquila

-Pues a decir verdad Souma-kun me invito dijo que tal vez aprendería algo de el-soltó una enorme sonrisa que casi hace que me volviera a sonrojar

-Vaya el si que es un chico perfecto-Nagi volteo a verme un poco confundido-es muy bueno en todo lo que hace, sin mencionar que es muy amable, divertido y además muy atractivo- no me había dado cuenta de lo que dije, voltee para verlo con miedo de que haya escuchado lo ultimo que dije, pero al verlo me di cuenta de que su sonrisa de comercial se había esfumado poniéndose un poco serio y la sombra de su fleco no me permitía verlo a los ojo.

-Oye Rima tú a que has venido aquí-no pude distinguir el tono en que me lo dijo y aparte no uso el "chan"

-Yo…solo venia a pedirle un favor- no se porque me preocupaba y me entristecía verlo así.

-Oh…ya veo…-después de eso ya no dijimos nada mas solo nos dedicamos a ver el partido.

No se muy bien lo que le pasa ni siquiera le ha puesto atención al partido, solo se ha limitado a ver un punto fijo y suena como si murmurara o algo así.

En cuanto acabo el partido me fui hacia Souma-kun para que no se fuera, pensé que Nagihiko me había seguido pero cuando voltee el ni siquiera estaba. Aun podía imaginarme el rostro de Nagihiko unos minutos atrás…parecía…triste?...pero…porque? Sentía una punzada en el pecho, una angustia me había invadido, espero que Nagi-koi este bien…esperen un segundo Nagi-koi?…bueno ya que…para que lo sigo negando.

-Hola Mashiro-san, que te trae por aquí?, vaya que raro pensé que Fujisaki-san te acompañaba-por fin Souma-kun

-Hola Souma-kun…bueno…etto…etto…solo quería pedirte un favor y en cuanto a Nagi digo a Nagihiko, bueno hace unos momentos estaba conmigo pero al parecer creo que tenía algo importante que hacer- volví a mirar a aquel lugar donde nos enfrontábamos algo preocupada.

-Mmmmmmmm a lo mejor se sintió mal al ver como el antiguo Jack aun podría ser mejor que el haahahaha…y cual era el favor que querías pedirme?-

Le platique todo lo ocurrido desde antes del examen, hasta la entrega de calificaciones y todos lo errores que tuve.

-Vaya que si tienes problemas pero…-esto no se veía bien

-Pero que?-lo dije algo preocupada y un poco exaltada.

-Gomene Mashiro-san pero en poco tiempo iniciara un torneo muy importante y creo que no tendré tiempo con eso de las practicas y todo eso-

-Lo entiendo- ahora que iba a hacer

-Pero sabes quien si te podría ayudar- lo mire interrogante, ahora quien podría ser mi "salvación", pero tenia el leve presentimiento de quien seria mi "súper héroe"

-No has hablado con Fujisaki-san cierto?...sé que no te llevas bien con el pero…no tienes otra opción…o si?

Di un enorme suspiro, ya no tenia de otra, después de todo el Girl-Boy tendrá que ser mi tutor.

-Si no quieres pedírselo personalmente, yo puedo hacerlo Mashiro-san, aunque creo que si tu se lo pides no podrá negarse-rio pícaramente que rayos estará insinuando Souma-kun- le diré que vaya a tu casa el sábado esta bien? Bueno nos vemos Mashiro-san tengo que ir a las regaderas

-No tienes que decirlo Souma-kun, vaya que te hace falta, le estas haciendo un enorme favor al medio ambiente, ya veo por qué el cambio climático y el calentamiento global-

-Vaya enserio que eres verdaderamente graciosa Mashiro-san- claro que lo dijo con sarcasmo-no te preocupes te aseguro que Fujisaki-san ira este sábado a tu casa.

Así mire como el antiguo Jack, Kukai Souma, se retiraba, ahora solo me quedaba esperar que el cross-dresser diga que si. Pero ¿porque? el comportamiento de Nagi minutos a tras. Bueno espero que todo salga bien el sábado obviamente en lo escolar y puede ser que en otra cosa mas. Espero con ansias que llegue el sábado

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por ahora...¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto?.Saben ya tengo mi siguiente historia pero estoy decidiendo si lo subo aqui mismo o sera a parte, se llama...<em><span>ITSUKA WA ROMANSU<span>_ ¿les suena? hahahaha bueno nos leemos mas al rato.**

**Por cierto sus Reviews son demaciado inmportantes a si que porfavor si les gusto dejen review y si no tambien. Muchas gracias ^^**

**REVIEWS? **REVIEWS?** **REVIEWS?** **REVIEWS?****


	4. Tutor part2

Tutor part. 2

**Hola amis, vuelvo con la continuacion de este capitulo. Me costo mucho trabajo ya que se desvio un poco de la trama y no sabia que final poner . Beno espero que les guste. Por cierto muchas gracias por los Reviews**

****Shugo chara, como saben, no me pertenece, es el gran y maravilloso trabajo de Peach-Pit**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tutor part. 2<strong>

Nagi POV

Había estado vagando mucho tiempo por las calles de la ciudad me sentía demasiado triste, ¿podría ser que mi Rima-chan estuviera interesada en Souma-kun? Eso no podía ser posible pero, la forma en que se expreso de el me hiso sentir muchas dudas, y ¿que era ese favor que ella le iba pedir? ¿Acaso ellos están saliendo? Ya que Rima-chan se veía demasiado sorprendida al verme ahí y ese extraño enrojecimiento de sus mejillas ¿Tal vez ella estaría pensando en Souma-kun en ese momento?

No quería regresar ahora a mi casa así que me dirigí al parque a relajarme, aun no lo podía creer… ¿Rima-chan y Souma-kun?... ¿pero acaso él no estaba saliendo con Utau-san?

Estaba apunto de anochecer cuando llegaron mis dos charas… ¿Cuánto tiempo eh pasado aquí?

-NAGI!-gritaron mis dos charas al unísono acercándose a la banca donde me encontraba sentado

-¿Que pasa chicos?- fingí una sonrisa no quería que ellos se preocuparan por mi

-¿Que pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti Nagi? Estuvimos buscándote por horas, pensamos que te había pasado algo-Temari se veía algo molesta y ya saben que da mucho miedo cuando esta así

-Pensábamos que estabas en las canchas con Kukai y fuimos a buscarte pero…-al escuchar el nombre de Kukai recordé por que estaba triste y al parecer Rhythm y Temari lo notaron.

-¿Nagi paso algo malo con Souma-kun?- Temari se ahora se veía preocupada, justo lo que trataba de evitar.

-No nada en lo absoluto, enserio- al parecer ya no soy tan buen actor como antes, pero de todos modos necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto.-es solo que él y Rima-chan-ya no podía mas, agache un poco la cabeza y tome mucha fuerza para decirlo -ellos al parecer están saliendo

-hahahahahahaha!-Rhythm exploto en risas, cual era la parte graciosa de esto, la única que al parecer comprendió fue Temari que me miro interrogante y después fulmino con la mirada a Rhythm para que se callara y me dejara continuar.

-¿Pero porque dices eso Nagi?...acaso te lo dijo o algo así.

-Claro que no, pero ella hoy dijo algunas cosas que…-

-Pues yo no lo creo Nagi, Kusu-chan ( Kusu-chan? o.O) me lo hubiera dicho- se me había olvidado que extrañamente Rhythm y Temari se habían vuelto grandes amigos del chara de Rima, sobretodo Rhythm.

-Pero que es lo que te dijo Nagi- mis charas se sentaron en mis hombros cada uno

-Bueno dijo algo como que Kukai era el chico perfecto, que era el mejor, incluso dijo que era atractivo y cosas así, además últimamente a estado muy distraída y cuando le encontré en las canchas estaba pensando en algo que obviamente la hacia sonrojar…Temari tu sabes que conozco muy bien a las chicas mas que nadie y se perfectamente cuando una chica esta enamorada.

-¿pero de Souma-kun?

-Ella dijo que le pediría un favor y no le quise preguntar nada mas y cuando acabo el partido fue inmediatamente a hablar con el, nunca la había visto correr tan rápido y en ese momento decidí irme-

-Souma-kun sale con Hoshina-san o no? Yo no creo que él sea capas de engañarla y aparte de eso Mashiro-san y Hoshina-san son amigas…ni Souma-kun ni Mashiro-san son ese tipo de personas Nagi.

-Bueno Utau-chan volvió a irse de gira y tal vez Kukai se sentía solo y…- pero que cosas dice Rhythm no ve que estoy sufriendo

-Rhythm!- Lo regaño Temari y al mismo tiempo le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ellos son nuestros amigos no podemos pensar así de ellos.

-O tal vez no lo sean- dije. Temari me miro confundida y me levante de la banca…todo esto me había hecho pensar…si ellos 2 estaban saliendo …que clase de personas eran…como le podían hacer esto a Utau-san y en el menor de los casos a mi…ahora me encontraba muy furioso y lastimado. Ya no tenia oportunidad alguna con Rima-chan, pero con esto que paso tal vez ya no quiera tener nada que ver con ella.

* * *

><p>Rima POV<p>

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que hable con Souma-kun y las cosas no marchaban nada bien. Por alguna razón Nagihiko no me dirigía la palabra en ese tiempo, ni si quiera me volteaba a ver. Justo cuando yo pensaba en ser mas amable con el para que no se negara en ayudarme. Mañana seria sábado y Souma-kun no me daba ninguna respuesta por parte del Girl-Boy. Estaba sumamente preocupada por la tutoría y por la indiferencia recibida departe de él. Nunca respondía cuando yo lo llamaba ni siquiera cuando yo le decía algo insultante, no hacia ningún contacto visual ni físico conmigo. Actuaba como si no existiera. ¿Desde cuando los papales se invirtieron así? Antes no paraba de molestarme, de seguirme de estar presente todo el tiempo ahora parecía como si quisiera alejarse de mi. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Sinceramente me siento muy triste por que me trata así, parece como si me odiara o algo así. No puedo pensar en nada mas ni si quiera Kusu-Kusu a podido animarme, creo que ni las peleas de mis padres me ponen tan mal…pero que puede ser peor que la persona que AMAS te odie.

Solo tratare una vez mas de hablar con el, me acerque a su lugar y me pare enfrente de él.

-Oye…cross-dresser!-

-…-

-Girl-Boy!-

-…-

-Cabeza purpura!-

-….-

-Nadeshiko!- sinceramente pensé que esto funcionaria

-…..-

-Nagihiko!- me estaba empezando a molestar, no había respuesta alguna, nadie trataba a Mashiro Rima de esa forma- FUJSAKI NAGIHIKO!-grite exaltada, en ese momento después de días, sus enormes y hermosos ojos ámbar se posaron en mi

-Que rayos quieres Mashiro-¿pero que? ¿Acaso me dijo Mashiro? Pude notar la molestia e ira en su voz y sus ojos no me miraban igual, había algo diferente en el- si no te molesta estoy trabajando así que déjame en paz.

-He tratado de hablar contigo estos días, ¿que demonios pasa contigo?- las miradas de todos y su atención ahora se centraban en nosotros.

-He dicho que estoy ocupado, al parecer tu baja estatura no te deja oír bien ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Fujisaki? - lo mire con ira, nadie me dice enana. Nagihiko solo soltó una resista sínica.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted Mashiro-san ¿no se le hace tarde para ver a Souma-kun? ¿O tal vez le pedirás ahora un favor a Tsukiyomi-kun o a Sanjo-kun? ¿O esperaras a que Amu-chan y Yaya-chan se vayan de viaje?- ahora de que esta hablando el cross-dresser. Se levanto furioso y salió del salón ¿Qué fue todo eso?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

4:00 PM

Eran ya las 4:00pm y Nagihiko no se presentaba, tal vez él se negó, se veía muy molesto ayer pensó la rubia. Se miro una vez mas en el espejo, se veía muy linda…no es que se haya pasado toda la mañana en arreglarse para el ni nada de eso…claro que no…bueno solo un poquito. Sentía algo de nervios, estaría sola con Nagi toda la tarde ya que sus papás habían salido a un viaje de negocios y llegaban mañana en la mañana, aun no podía creer que por fin la hayan dejado sola. Kusu-Kusu estaba a su lado riendo

-¿Qué pasa Kusu-Kusu?-le pregunto divertida le encantaba cuando ella reía así

-Rima se ve muy linda, además, Rima esta toda roja y nerviosa, Rima esta nerviosa! Jijiji

-Claro que no hehehe- además aun no sabia si el vendría, de repente sonó el timbre esperaba que fuera el.

La niña se quedo asombrada al abrir la puerta, ¿en verdad él era Nagihiko Fujisaki? Se veía bastante…woooooa! A palabras de Rima se veía bastante atractivo y muy sexi sobretodo con esa mirada seria que portaba.

Ohayo Mashiro-san!- aun el peli-morado parecía molesto.

Kusu-Kusu! Kusu-chan!- gritaron Rhythm y Temari saludando alegremente a la payasita y Rhythm abrazándola muy feliz- Las extrañamos mucho-dijo el chara azul pero se asusto en cuanto Nagihiko le lanzo una mirada amenazante a lo que solo le salió una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

-Entra Nagihiko- Rima estaba muy desilusionada aunque el haya venido a su casa se veía muy distante frio hacia ella y ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su atuendo.

-Pasa algo Mashiro, si quieres puedo venir otro día con mas calma- aun su mirada parecía muy fría

-No nada, toma asiento por favor.-Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor uno enfrente del otro y empezaron a sacar su material.

-¿Bien por donde quieres empezar?-parecía que el chico quería terminar pronto con esto y así empezaron a trabajar.

En todo el tiempo en que parecía que estuvieran trabajando, la pequeña chica no podía concentrarse y tal vez seria su imaginación o en verdad sucedían situaciones muy raras que le hacían dirigir toda su atención al Fujisaki pero no exactamente a su clase.

Parecía como si el cuerpo de ambos actuara por si solos como si fueran imanes entre menos cerca querían estar mas se juntaban y extrañas situaciones al agarrar las cosas al mismo tiempo o unas repentinas miradas que cruzaban ambos. Pero eso no era todo parecía como si el peli-morado estuviera provocando a Rima o eso pensaba ella. Ya que ella se había dado cuenta de que cuando ella se distraía o intentaba concentrarse en la lección él se le quedaba viendo de una manera extraña y después al voltear de nuevo el actuaba muy frio con ella. Acaso solo la estaba distrayendo o cuando se acercaba demasiado al explicarle un tema y ver como realizaba los ejercicios que él le ponía, no perdía oportunidad para abrazarla por detrás y eso en verdad que ponía muy nerviosa y sonrojada a la rubia. Acaso el ya tenia planeado todo esto. Y si no fuera suficiente, la pequeña rubia no dejaba de ver al peli azul y obvio que él se daba cuenta de eso. ¿Porque diablos se tenía que venir vestido así?

Rima POV

¿Qué diablos me esta pasando? Concéntrate Mashiro concéntrate, vamos Rima autocontrol, solo es un chico, bueno el chico de tus sueños, pero al final solo un chico y esa mirada que tiene se me tan maduro…ya Rima por favor ( prácticamente se lo come con la mirada)

-¿Entendiste?- Nagi se volvió a mí, no había puesto atención en casi nada de lo que acaba de explicar y para colmo él lo noto.

-Bueno la verdad es que…-¿que debería decirle? Fíjate que no puse atención vaya que se nota que haces ejercicio Nagihiko. Soltó una risita picara, en que estará pensando.

-Bueno deberías de dejar de mirarme por un momento- soltó un suspiro-mira Rima-chan sé que piensas que soy demasiado sexi y atractivo pero es necesario que te concentres en esto- como se atreve a decirme esto, esperen un momento…me dijo Rima-chan otra vez?-O solo que quieras hacer otra cosa, tu sabes- se acercó seductoramente a mi- No sabia que Rima-chan fuera una pervertida- volvió a estar igual que hace días, muy cerca de mi rostro, aun que debo decir que ya extrañaba la falta de espacio personal….cada vez se encontraba mas y mas cerca…me iba a besar? –hahahahahahaha deberías de ver tu cara Rima-chan

Nagi POV

Llegue a la casa de Rima-chan, me encontraba muy nervioso, no sabia si esto iba a ser una buena idea pero ya no había marcha atrás. Hoy seria el día en que Rima-chan saldría conmigo

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

La escuela ya había terminado hace un par de horas, no se sentía bien tratar a Rima-chan de esa forma, pero como se supone que deba reaccionar al saber que Rima y Kukai salen juntos.

Fujisaki-kun!-alguien me llamaba, así que voltee y para mi sorpresa era Kukai Souma- Vaya Fujisaki-kun no sabes cuanto me alegra verte, estuve tratando de localizarte ¿Dónde de habías metido? Eh? Jack-que sujeto tan mas hipócrita y falso como se atreve, no puedo contenerme las ganas de partirle la cara-¿Qué pasa amigo?-en ese momento hice lo inimaginable, instintivamente golpee lo mas fuerte que pude a Kukai, me miraba algo confundido.

-Pero diablos que te pasa Fujisaki-kun- dijo limpiándose algo de sangre que le salió de la boca.

-Así es como saludo yo, que no te agrada Souma-kun-dije con ironía

-Eres idiota o que…no se supone que somos amigos.-

-No se…tu dime Souma-kun…crees que es de amigos robarle la chica al otro-

-De que estas hablando-

-Tú sabes muy bien que yo AMO a Rima-chan-

-Claro que lo se, por eso te tengo una gran noticia-

-¿Que tu y Rima-chan están saliendo y que se burlan de Utau-san y de mi, a nuestras espaldas?-

-¿De donde demonios sacaste eso Fujisaki?

-No quieras jugar conmigo Souma-kun…el día del partido…ustedes…

-¿el día del partido? Aaaaaaaah! Claro

-¿ni siquiera tratas de negarlo?-

-Creo que mal entiendes Fujisaki-kun ella solo quería pedirme un favor-

-Si ya lo se-

-Ella ha tenido últimamente algunos problemas en Matemáticas y me pidió que fuera su tutor-

-Claro como si yo cayera en eso-

-Es verdad…te lo juro…es por eso que te buscaba, tengo un torneo muy importante, así que no podre ayudarla y le sugerí que fueras su tutor, no es una grandiosa idea y así tu podrás estar mas tiempo a solas con Mashiro-san.

-Crees que yo caería en algo como eso…no soy idiota Souma-kun….si no me quieres decir lo que en verdad pasa esta bien-

-No entiendes yo no salgo con Mashiro-san, a mi en verdad me gusta Utau…y crees que yo le haría algo así a mi mejor amigo.

-Hpm!-

-Si no me crees no importa, pero tienes que ayudar a Mashiro-san-

-Esta bien amigo, te creo…pero de todos modos no lo hare- Me sentía mas aliviado todo era un gran error gracias a dios ellos nunca estuvieron saliendo, de todos modos ella siempre es muy cruel conmigo. ¿Por qué debería ayudarla? – Además esa pequeña demonio se la pasa insultándome crees que querría pasar mi maravilloso sábado siendo insultado por la Reina del hielo. Dame una buena razón.

-Por que la amas, por que te gusta, por que te encanta, por que dices que es la chica mas linda que tus ojos han podido conocer, por que…-

-Bien, bien ya entendí, solo ya no digas mas- le tape la boca no quería que nadie supiera aun, mis sentimientos por Rima-chan

-De todos modos ahora Mashiro-san confía en ti, acaso la piensas defraudar y puede ser por fin tu gran oportunidad para demostrarle tus sentimientos por ella ¿o no? Además ya tengo un súper plan.

-Esta bien, pero por tu bien espero que funcione Kukai- di un enorme suspiro, nada de esto me daba buena espina-

-Genial…ve mañana por la tarde a la casa de Mashiro-san, lleva la mejor ropa que tengas, me tengo que ir amigo, te llamare por la noche-

*FinFlasBack*

* * *

><p>Aun no sabía si debía tocar la puerta, pero era ahora o nunca. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la chica más hermosa del mundo parada delante de mí, obviamente que no se lo iba a decir, parte del plan de Kukai. Fingí no haberle puesto atención a su ropa. Pero el tonto de Rhythm casi lo arruina, abrazo muy alegremente a Kusu-Kusu, no debía de haber hecho eso, si no Rima-chan iba a sospechar que yo las extrañaba mucho y que ya no estaba molesto con ella. Después de eso fuimos a trabajar, era hora de llevar acabo el plan, por nada me vestí así hoy, el punto era intimidarla, distraerla y hacerla sentir nerviosa…que clase de pervertido Kukai creía que era…sé que esto no esta bien por que ella enserio tiene que estudiar pero…<p>

El plan por lo visto estaba funcionando ella se veía muy nerviosa y muy distraída, parecía que miraba a otro lado bueno mas especifico a mi, recorría todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, parecía que se perdía en otro planeta. Esta chica se había convertido en una pervertida acaso a estado cerca de Tsukiyomi-kun? Ahora era momento de jugar un poco con ella. Perdona Rima-chan

Termine de explicar la lección y pregunte si a lo menos le había entendido, se puso demasiado nerviosa, en realidad me esta gustando verla así. Jugueteaba un poco con lo que le decía, me fui acercando cada vez más a ella, más y más pero desgraciadamente la broma tiene que acabar, con mucho esfuerzo me aleje de ella. Y termine con una risa burlona. Lo siento Rima-chan pero tengo que provocarte y hacerte enfadar.

Normal POV

Rima se sentía ofendida, como podían jugar con ella de esa manera. Ella ya estaba demasiado molesta.

-Ya basta Nagihiko! Grito exaltada era tiempo de arreglar las cosas-¿Qué esta pasando contigo?

-No sé de que me hablas Rima-chan- fingió inocencia y soltó otra risita burlona.

-Sabes de que hablo tu haz estado actuando raro en estos días, actúas como si no te importara nada…como si…-

-Como si que Rima-chan?- insistió la ultima etapa de su plan, estaba muy sorprendido acaso ella también demostraría su sentimientos.

-Como si…como si...como si yo no te importara!- si lo dijo ella quería a su Nagihiko de vuelta, no al patán que tenia delante de ella.

Y yo si te importo- lo dijo con ironía, debió de haber parado esto antes pero él quería saber la verdad. Ahora utilizaría a Kukai como arma final

Bueno ella sabia que este día tenia que llegar, pero Nagi no tenía mucha paciencia así que lentamente comenzó a retirarse.

-Tal vez seria otra cosa si yo fuera Souma-kun verdad?-dijo antes de llegar a la puerta, la ultima carta Souma Kukai.

-Souma-kun?- pero que tenia que ver el en todo esto se pregunto la rubia, se le vino una idea a la cabeza, ahora era su turno de jugar –Bueno creo que tal vez seria distinto si hubiera venido el, es mejor tutor que tu y en muchas cosas mas- Nadie se mete con Rima Mashiro sin sufrir las consecuencias

-En verdad piensas eso no?-Nagihiko estaba desconcertado, no esperaba que rima reaccionara así, y ya estaba ardiendo de celos- crees que él es mejor que yo en todo no?- se fue acercando otra vez lentamente a ella, lo iba a hacer, esta vez no seria una broma.

-Pero que crees que estas haciendo Nagihik…- no podía decir nada mas ya que los labios del peli-morado presionaban contra los suyos, era el primer beso de ambos y la rubia no sabia como reaccionar, mientras que el Fujisaki presionaba mas y mas, Rima lentamente fue subiendo sus brazos y poniéndolo alrededor del cuello de Nagi, cediendo cada vez mas. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así peor la falta de aire los obligo lentamente a separarse y se miraron totalmente rojos. Nagihiko se aclaró la garganta

-Así que aun piensas que Kukai es mejor que yo no?- pregunto yéndose a la salida

-Yo jamás …eh pensado algo así- dijo la chica tímidamente pero decidida. Nagihiko sonrio como nunca antes.

-De todos modos Rima-koi es hora de que me vaya- estuvo apunto de irse pero cuando sintió la mano de la pequeña aferrándose a su manga se detuvo y la miro.

-No…Nagi-koi…la tutoría aun no acaba- sonrio pícaramente acercándose una vez mas a Nagihiko uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de él. Tal vez las matemáticas podrían esperar un poco mas, tenía al mejor tutor del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooooo! y que les parecio...espero sus reviews porfis.<strong>

**Agradecimientos por los Reviews:**

**Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki Muchisimas gracias por tus Reviews encerio espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, tranquila pronto veremos Itzuka wa Romansu me muero por subirla pero estoy corrigiendo unos detalles. Y tu idea me parece fanatastica espero que te animes a hacer el song-fic, en mi opinion esa cancion es sumamente Rimahiko. Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por tus Reviews**

**Ichi-Ruki-san: que bien que te gusto el capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado la continuacion.**

**LylianLove Hahaha aqui tienes la conti, no soy mala si no que me gusta el suspenso hahaha, asi es mas emocionante, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. Gracias por tus Reviews**

**Barby2411: Gracias por tus Reviews. Si ya era hora de que los aceptara es muy terca, pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**La proxima semana subire aparte Itsuka wa Romansu entre el miercoles y el jueves, solo necesito chegar algunas cositas.**

**Adelanto Proximo cap. "CUANDO ES DIFICIL GUARDAR SECRETOS¨**

**Es dificil mantener un secreto, pero 2? Una sorpresa para Amu-chan se convertira en todo un show y mas cuando tu novia no ayuda mucho que digamos. Nadeshiko vino de vista? ¿que es mas dificil mantener un secreto que llevas desde la infencia o esconder una relacion?**

**Bueno nos vemos luego...pobre de Nagi nos divertiremos un poco con el...hahaha..no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews!**

** Reviews? ** Reviews?** ** Reviews?** ** Reviews?** ** Reviews?** ** Reviews?** R eviews?******


	5. Cuando es difícil guardar un secreto p1

**ohayo minna-san! aqui les traigo un capitulo mas! ahora ziiii...algo tarde pero...bueno ya no tengo escusas...otra vez nuevamente se dividira en 2 cap...tengo que aprender a no escribir One-shots tan largos...bueno aunque esta primera parte esta algo corto pero espero que lo disfrten,**

* * *

><p>Cuando es difícil guardar un secreto<p>

Una vez más como todos los días, los Guardianes de la Academia Seiyo se encontraban haciendo sus deberes después de clases. Al parecer todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados, a excepción de nuestro peli-morado y cross-dresser favorito. Fujisaki Nagihiko. Que a diferencia de sus compañeros, le había tocado algo sumamente fácil, solo tenia que llevar algunos archivos a la bodega y organizarlos, tarea que ya había logrado terminar, pero ahora ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Aunque el joven Fujisaki no era de los que se aburrían tan fácilmente, este día era un caso especial. Si tan solo su "novia" no estuviera tan ocupada sin duda no se sentiría tan aburrido.

Así es el joven peli-morado ya no era un chico disponible, por desgracia de muchas y alivio de algunos. Su novia era ni más ni menos que la pequeña y muy hermosa "Reina" Mashiro Rima, aunque a decir verdad muy pocos sabían del "suceso del milenio".

Claramente que ese par querían mantenerlo en secreto de los demás, lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta de sus amigos, la mayor preocupación de esos 2 eran los "Fans" de ambos. Se imaginarían el gran impacto que tendría en las mentes de casi toda la población estudiantil de la academia y francamente no sabían que cosas serian capases de hacer. Además la rubia quería mantener por más tiempo la reputación que había logrado desde que entro a la academia, sería algo vergonzoso para ella si supieran que la "Reina del hielo", la chica mas dura y fría, la chica que se ríe de amor y que jura que jamás caería en el, se había enamorado del "play-boy" de la academia, aun no estaba lista para soportarlo. Disimular era toda una botana para ellos ya que ambos son excelentes actores. Y después de que las clases acababan, no perdían la oportunidad de ir a tomar un helado o simplemente pasear a solas por el parque y aunque no era el estilo de ambos, ser de vez en cuando algo acaramelados y cursis. A si que los únicos que sabían de esto eran ellos y sus charas Kusu-Kusu, Temari y Rhythm. Pero a ellos ya los habían hecho jurar "por la garrita" que no se lo dirían a ningún otro chara, o si no, serian torturados cruelmente por la pareja.

La pequeña Mashiro se encontraba demasiado concentrada, ¿como era posible que la pusieran a sacar cálculos de los presupuestos de la escuela si había dejado más que claro que ella no sabia nada sobre eso? Sus quejas mentales fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que alguien la observa, miro de reojo y no fue sorpresa saber quien era…su novio parecía mirarla como si fuera algún tipo de Dios o algo así y esto ponía nerviosa y hacia sonrojar a la rubia. Ella se aseguro de que nadie mas la estuviera observando, al parece no había moros en la costa, los demás guardianes aun continuaban con sus labores, ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa y le guiño el ojo, a lo que el peli-morado no tardo en responder. Aun que se viera algo tonto disfrutaban de hacer esas cosas más si era en un lugar donde los podrían descubrir ya que así podría ser más divertido. De repente el bolso de Rima vibro era un mensaje de Texto

***Mensaje de Texto***

Para: (Rima-koi)

De: (Nagi-koi)

Rima-koi! Sabias que te vez muy linda en este mismo momento. Dame una razón para no ir a tu lugar y fugarnos de aquí.

***Fin Mensaje de Texto***

Rima se volteo a ver a Nagihiko y ladeo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Y se oyó como sonaba el cel del chico, era también un mensaje de texto.

***Mensaje de Texto***

Para: (Nagi-koi)

De: (Rima-koi)

Que cosas dices BAKA!...si se te ocurre hacerlo te pateare y teñiré tu cabeza de rosa purple-hair….y deja de mirarme así es molesto sabes.

***Fin Mensaje de Texto***

Nagi soltó una pequeña risa y luego miro a su novia.

***Mensaje de Texto***

Para: (Rima-koi)

De: (Nagi-koi)

Vamoooos Rima-koi! Siempre eres muy mala conmigo además, te conozco muy bien, sé que no te molesta, al contrario.

***Fin Mensaje de Texto***

Rima miro de mala manera a su novio y este seguía riéndose

Para: (Nagi-koi)

De: (Rima-koi)

No sé de me que estas hablando cross-dresser, no tienes algo mejor que hacer? :P

***Fin Mensaje de Texto***

Nagihiko le lanzo una mirada picara a su novia

***Mensaje de Texto***

Para: (Rima-koi)

De: (Nagi-koi)

Aaaaaaaaaw! Que linda…Rima-chan se pone nerviosa cuando la miro :3 Yo también te amo Rima-chan!.

***Fin Mensaje de Texto***

Rima se puso algo sonrojada y sin pensarlo 2 veces, le arrojo a su novio un pequeño libro que tenia a la mano.

-Rima-chan…que haces, ¿porque le aventaste tu libro a Nagihiko?-Amu pregunto algo preocupada, temiendo de que se desatara alguna pelea entre esos 2.

-No te preocupes Amu-chan, no fue nada grave, recuerda que Rima-chan es algo temperamental- a lo que esta vez recibió un golpe por parte de la calculadora de la rubia- Auch!

-Paren los dos por favor! Al parecer ustedes nunca se llevaran bien ¿verdad?- la peli-rosa los miro a ambos y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-Como si quisieran hacerlo, no tengo por que ser amiga del cabeza de uva- la rubia sonrio

-El sentimiento es mutuo ENANA!- Nagi se paro de su silla desafiante y se dirigió a su novia. A lo cual ya todos los guardianes dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos y se encontraban espantados

-¿Como me llamaste afeminado?- la rubia también se levanto y se encontró cara a cara con el chico

-Te estas comportando como una niña Mashiro- la miro fijamente, sus caras estaban ya demasiado cercas

-Soy una niña ¿cual es tu escusa Fujisaki?- sonrio sínicamente, en verdad amaba esas peleas por que ambos sabían que solo era un juego y no decían nada enserio

-Chibi-Diablo!-

-Girl-Boy!

-Aaaaah! Acaso estas celosa de que Nadeshiko puede ser mas femenina que tu!- a Rima en verdad le molestaba cuando la intentaba comparar con Nadeshiko y en verdad que hasta como chica Nagihiko era mejor que ella.

-TRASVESTI!-

-Chicos por favor relájense, no saben lo que están diciendo - intervino Tadase, no era conveniente que se gritaran ese tipo de cosas delante de Amu y de Yaya, ya que aun ellas no sabían acerca de la verdadera identidad de Nadeshiko.

Ambos chicos contaron hasta 10 y se relajaron y en eso se percataron de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, Nagihiko y Rima prácticamente estaban pegados y las caras demasiado cerca, Rima incluso parada de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro del Fujisaki. Ambos inmediatamente se sonrojaron y no tardaron en separarse antes de que los demás empezaran a imaginarse cosas.

Mmmmm….- Rima se aclaró la garganta- como sea…de todos modos necesito terminar mi trabajo a si que desaparece de mi vista Fujisaki, que ya quiero salir de aquí- Rima puso cara de fastidio y se volvió a sentar en su lugar a terminar los cálculos que le faltaban.

-Bueno de todas formas ya me iba, Hotori-kun puedo retirarme tengo cosas que hacer- le dedico la ultima mirada a su novia la cual ella ignoro

-Si claro Fujisaki-kun, de todos modos ya has acabado tus deberes- era lo mejor, no quería que siguieran peleándose en el Jardín Real y que alguien saliera herido

Gracias Hotori-kun, nos vemos mañana Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, Enana nos vemos- se despido con la mano no sin antes hacerle un giño a su novia y solio del jardín.

***Mensaje de Texto***

Para: (Rima-koi)

De: (Nagi-koi)

Rima-koi, enserio te enojaste?

Para: (Nagi-koi)

De: (Rima-koi)

Tu que crees! :P BAKA!

Para: (Rima-koi)

De: (Nagi-koi)

Puedo hacer algo para cambiar eso …con un helado de Vainilla y un paseo al parque mas tarde?

Para: (Nagi-koi)

De: (Rima-koi)

Tal vez

***Un par de horas mas tarde***

Una pareja se encontraba disfrutando del parque, la pequeña niña rubia iba agarrada de brazo de su novio recargándose en el, mientras que el chico peli-morado se encontraba mas que feliz.

-Oye Nagi-koi, tengo hambre- la pequeña se detuvo y el chico se volteo hacia ella.

-Pero Rima-chan, no haz comido suficiente- a lo que su novia lo miro furiosa- lo que quiero decir es que ya te eh comprado las golosinas de medio parque- corrigió inmediatamente antes de que su novia le diera una paliza.

-Nagi! Porque eres tan malo conmigo - Rima empezó a llorar con sus lágrimas falsas a lo que toda la gente se les quedaba mirando.

-Sabes muy bien que yo no caigo en eso Rima-chan-pero la mirada de las demás personas lo estaban presionando, una vez mas su novia estaba ganando, dio un fuerte suspiro- esta bien, esta bien Rima-chan, te comprare lo que quieras.

A Rima se le ilumino la cara de felicidad-Muchas gracias Nagi-koi, te eh dicho que eres el mejor- se acercó lentamente para darle a su novio un dulce beso

-A…Amu-c…chan?-susurro Nagihiko, a lo que la rubia se detuvo de inmediato y lo miro consternada.

-Que dijiste- Rima se separo un poco de – acaso tu…

-No Rima-chan, mira es Amu-chan- el peli-morado volteo de inmediato a su novia y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, a lo lejos veían a una peli-rosa acercándose cada vez mas, pero al parecer ella aun no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos, se veía un poco diferente de lo normal.

-Ahora que hacemos Nagihiko? Amu-chan no nos puede ver aquí- Rima lo miro muy preocupada, ahora si descubrirían que ellos salían

-No lo se Rima-chan, Tal vez si….- en ese momento miro a su novia, la cual se encontraba haciendo ya su famosa bola y a Nagihiko le callo una gota de sudor- Rima chan…no creo que logremos escondernos de Amu-chan haciendo eso- a lo que la chica le dio una mirada amenazante.

-¿Rima-chan? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Que están haciendo los dos aquí?...y lo mas extraño…¿Que están haciendo juntos?- por fin se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pareja, Rima se había puesto nuevamente de pie y ambos chicos se miraron nerviosos…estaban en problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-san! espero con ansias sus Reviews! ya saben es lo que motiva a esta humilde loquita hahaha...agradesco sus Reviews con todo el corazon, no saben lo feliz que me ponen.<strong>

**Agredecimientos:**

**Barby2411: muchas gracias por tus Reviews,hahaha zi bueno queria poner a Nagi mas o menos como Ikuto, creo que si fuera un poco asi seria el chico perfecto, hehe ke bueno que te gusto.**

**Yukistar: que bueno que te gusto, creo que veremos muy seguido actuando a Nagi de esa forma. Gracias por tus Reviews**

**cutevampkitten03 : hehehe ke bueno que te gusto, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Ichi-Ruki-san : gracias por tu Review, creo que se ve mejor Nagi actuando asi**

**Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki : Gracias x tu Review en verdad me costo mucho trabajo hacer ese final, pero que bien que te gusto, hehe tambien la parte en que ella lo insulta, encerio muchas gracias x tus Reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Avisos:**

**Tambien leean mis otros fanfics, si no lo han hecho verdad , hehehe, Onegai.**

**El sabado o el domingo,tengo la conti, de Y nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar...ahora si no demorare mucho lo prometo.**

**Espero que ya hayan leido, 6 de Febreo: el mejor cumpleaños ****, no me cansare de Felicitar a Rima-chan hehe.**

**Y esperen mi proximo One-shot especial de San valentin...nos vemos**

**Reviews! **Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Cuando es dificil guardar un secreto p2

**Yo! Holaaaaaa! ya se...ya se...me tarde...otra vez...pero cai en un tipo de depresion y ps mis ideas se fueron y mis animos tambien y ps cuando al fin recupere un poco de animos, tenia que estar al corriente en la escuela y es que no sabia ke eran epocas de examenes y pues tuve que estudiar a la brava, perdonenme chicos Gomenasai!** **pero viene las vacaciones y eso significa mas actualizaciones! Yupiiii!**

**Notas de la historia: se me olvido poner la advertencia de OCC...aaaaam asi no se si recuerden que al final de shugo chara encore...Nagi le dijo a Amu que era Nadeshiko, bueno aqui vendria siendo como si nunca hubiera pasado...Asi que espero que disfruten la 2 parte.**

**Shugo chara, como saben, no me pertenece, es el gran y maravilloso trabajo de Peach-Pit.**

**Disfrutenlooooo!**

* * *

><p>Cuando es difícil guardar un secreto Part. 2<p>

-¿Rima-chan? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Que están haciendo los dos aquí?...y lo mas extraño… ¿Que están haciendo juntos?- por fin se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pareja, Rima se había puesto nuevamente de pie y ambos chicos se miraron nerviosos…estaban en problemas.

-Bueno veraz…nosotros…digo…yo…pues….-empezó a balbucear Nagihiko muy nervioso y además sonrojado.

-Yo solo estaba haciendo las compras por mi mamá-la rubia interrumpió al chico y dijo con toda simpleza, sin ninguna pisca de nervios-con eso de su nuevo trabajo, no tiene tiempo de hacerlas ella misma- se oía demasiado segura y neutral. Vaya que si era una gran actriz.

-Y viniste a hacer las compras al parque, ¿por?- la peli-rosa miro muy extrañada a su amiga.

-Eto…la tienda…la tienda esta justo a una calle de aquí, así que quise venir a echar un vistazo, hehehe-rio nerviosamente

-Mmmmm, claro-dijo Amu no muy convencida y luego se volteo a ver al peli-morado que creyó haberse zafado de esta- ¿y tu Nagihiko?

-¿Yo?...solo salí a dar un paseo, tu sabes caminar un rato, debo de estar en buena forma y todo eso-muy bien "punto para Nagi" pensó.

-¿Con esa ropa? mas bien parece que estuvieras en una cita-algo raro estaba pasando y Amu ya estaba empezando a notar.

-Mi…mi ropa…hehehe-Nagi puso una mano sobre su nuca, ¿desde cuando mentir se le había hecho tan difícil?

-¿Y tu Amu? Que te trae por aquí- la chica volvió a intervenir, después hablaría con su novio seriamente, pero Amu en ese momento cambio su semblante a uno… ¿triste?

-Yo precisamente me dirigía a tu casa Rima-dijo la peli-rosa ya algo apagada

-Enserio y ¿por qué Amu?-Rima pregunto intrigada y se acercó a su amiga- ¿pasa algo malo?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Rima?- Amu se veía muy mal, era raro verla así, e inmediatamente Nagi comprendió que había cosas que las chicas debían hablar a solas sin chicos presentes

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tal vez mama este algo preocupada por mi…te llamare mas tarde Rima-chan-Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho a lo que recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de su novia y una confundida de Amu- digo…eto...sí te llamare para lo del proyecto que tenemos que hacer juntos- por suerte para los dos si tenían un proyecto juntos, pero esa era otra historia- Entonces nos vemos después Amu-chan, Rima-chan-Se despidió de las chicas y se alejó rápidamente, mientras que Rima soltó un suspiro y en un susurro inaudible para Amu dijo "_BAKA". _Las 2 chicas se sentaron en una banca cercana y comenzaron a hablar.

******9:30 p.m. *****

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que te dijo Amu-chan?- dijo el chico peli-morado del otro lado de la línea

-Así es…me preocupa mucho que este así, de todos modos ella es mi mejor amiga-la chica cada vez se oía mas preocupada

-Tal vez solo sea una falsa alarma-trato de animarla-ya sabes como es Amu-chan a veces se preocupa demasiado-

-Yo no lo creo Nagi, ni si quiera Utau a tenido contacto con el y eso que son hermanos-

-Ya sabes como es el, se va sin ninguna explicación y luego vuelve como si nada-

-Tal vez tengas razón- no es que a Rima le preocupara Ikuto o algo así, si no que era especialmente por Amu ya que ella se había pasado ya muchos días sin tener noticias de él y cada vez se deprimía mas.

-Oye Rima-chan, no se supone que era secreto todo esto, por eso hablaron a solas ¿no?-pregunto el peli-morado, el no debería de estar escuchando asuntos de los demás

-Te lo digo porque debes ayudarme a levantarle el animo, a estado demasiado triste por eso a actuado extraño estos últimos días- se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba apunto de decir

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?-algo no le daba buena espina, por que a veces a esa pequeña se le ocurrían ideas algo raras

-Bueno...- respiro hondo y se preparaba para decirlo, aun que eso le molestara de sobre manera pero tenia que ayudar a su amiga

-Rima-chan…-

-Tal vez…Nadeshiko podría animarla, tu sabes salir a dar un paseo y darle algunos consejos- trataba de sonar lo mas relajada posible pero ese tema enserio la irritaba

-Espera un momento me estas pidiendo que me vuelva a transformar en Nadeshiko y además de eso que tenga una cita con Amu-chan- nunca había pensado que Rima le pediría tal cosa ni en un millón de años pero la rubia en verdad quería a su Amiga.

-Claro que no! Y que no se te vuelva a pasar por la mente que será una cita, ¿te quedo claro?- Rima no lo había pensado de esa forma y eso la hizo sentir algo de celos- mira sabes muy bien que me desagrada todo esto mas que nada por que juegas con los sentimientos de Amu, pero no podemos dejar que esto siga así-

-Lo siento Rima-chan pero no puedo hacer eso, que tal si me llega a descubrir-

-No lo hará al parecer la engañaste por mucho tiempo y nunca lo noto, no creo que ahora sea diferente-solo quedaba una cosa mas por hacer ya que el chico se negaba rotundamente- No lo puedo creer Nagihiko!-

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto algo confundido y con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-Enserio planeas dejar a tu "mejor amiga", sola, triste, a la deriva, como un pobre cachorro, sin oportunidad alguna de que vuelva a sonreír por un momento en su desolada vida- Utilizo eso que llamaban "chantaje sentimental" algo que a la señorita Mashiro le salía de maravilla, pero al parecer esta vez exagero un poquito.

-¿De que rayos me estas hablando Rima-chan?-pregunto algo cansado y nuevamente con otra gotita de sudor en su cabeza. Soltó un bufido-No se como lo haces, pero siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-Hehehe, por supuesto-dijo la rubia muy sínicamente alzando una "V" de victoria

-Te parece si le llamo ahora mismo, ya que mañana será fin de semana y podemos tener todo el día para conversar, ¿te parece?-

-PERFECTO! Te deseo mucha suerte Nagi-Koi!- se oía muy entusiasmada pero su voz cambio rápidamente a una muy aterradora-por cierto…no es una cita ¿entiendes?, si me entero de que Nadeshiko estaba haciendo cosas indebidas o algo así…yo misma…te voy a…-

-Hehehe Rima-chan, no tienes porqué preocuparte por esas cosas- rio nerviosamente, claro que sabia que cosas era capaz de hacer su novia en esos momentos, claro que no jugaría con su suerte

-Bueno, de todos modos te estaré llamando para que me cuentes como te va, ¿OK?-

-Entonces nos vemos, luego Rima-Koi…Te amo!-

-Lo se…-dijo con un tono de suficiencia, se quedo callada por un momento, no estaba acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de cosas y Nagi lo sabia muy bien así que siempre le daba su tiempo- yo también te amo, gracias Nagi, se muy bien que esto es muy difícil para ti-cada vez se oía algo triste, esta chica si que era algo bipolar.

-No te preocupes, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa- dijo para tranquilizarla y claro que todo eso era verdad.

-Gracias, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos-

++++Un par de minutos después++++

-Moshi, Moshi!- del otro lado de la línea estaba la peli-rosa

-¿Cómo has estado Amu-chan? a pasado tiempo ¿verdad?- se oía una voz cantarina, al parecer el chico no había perdido la practica en eso.

-Nadeshikooooo! ¿Enserio eres tu?- Grito muy entusiasmada Amu y casi saltando de alegría

-Así es Amu-chan soy yo…Na…Na…Nadeshiko Fujisaki- se estaba poniendo de nueva cuenta nervioso

-¿Pero como? ¿Acaso estas devuelta en Japón?-Amu estaba más que feliz, tal ves tendría de nueva cuenta a la que fue su mejor amiga

-No en realidad- oyó como Amu soltaba un suspiro de desilusión-solo he venido de vista, quería volver a ver a Mamá, a Nagihiko y a todos los demás-

-Que extraño Nagihiko no me menciono nada de eso-

-Eso es por que incluso él no lo sabia, de hecho acabo de llegar hace unos minutos, como una sorpresa para todos-

-Vaya, pues claro que me sorprendí-

-Por cierto Amu-chan, ¿estarás ocupada mañana al medio día?-

-Mmmmm claro que no, ¿porque la pregunta?-

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo al parque mañana, hace mucho que no nos vemos, debemos mantenernos al tanto de todo-

-Claro que Siii! Mañana al medio día suena bien, estoy ansiosa por verte-

-Por cierto…una cosita mas Amu-chan, ¿podrías invitar a alguien mas? ¿Tal vez a Mashiro-san?- Se había dado cuenta de que si se hundía por que no llevarse a su novia consigo.

-¿A Rima-chan? Claro suena divertido ya que ambas han sido reinas de seguro que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, ya que la ultima vez no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla, seguramente te caerá muy bien-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, hehehe-

-Entonces nos veremos mañana Nade!-

-Nos vemos Amu-chan!-

Ambas "chicas" se despidieron, al terminar de colgar el chico solto un bufido y se recostó en su cama-

-Así que… Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo… ¿verdad Nadeshiko?-pregunto Temari tratando de contener la risa, al parecer tanto a ella como a Rhythm les parecía muy graciosa esta situación.

-No tienen ni la menor idea chicos- lo mejor para el pobre Nagi era dormir, ya que mañana en verdad seria un "LARGO" día.

****Al día siguiente****

Era una día realmente soleado, pero con un clima muy agradable perfecto para salir a dar un paseo. Tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en un banco de un parque local, ambas se veían muy hermosas y felices o eso aparentaba. Una de ellas, una chica peli-rosa se sentía mas que dichosa ya que podría disfrutar de un día tan agradable con sus dos mejores amigas, a la derecha de esta se encontraba una rubia, que evidentemente se notaba que incluso su sonrisa era forzada se veía demasiado tensa y de ves en cuando le lanzaba miradas de muerte a la chica que se encontraba a la izquierda de la peli-rosa, una chica peli-morada con una coleta, la cual estaba hecha un mar de nervios, nunca antes había estado en una situación tan incomoda como esta y era aun peor gracias a la rubia.

-Vaya Nade no haz cambiado en nada y tu vestido te queda excelente, te vez realmente linda-dijo la pali-rosa, lo que hiso sonrojar a Nagihiko mas que nada por vergüenza mientras que Rima trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reír

-Si muy linda…-dijo Rima soltando una pequeña risita.

-Tu también Mashiro-san, te vez muy bonita y con ese vestido aun mas-Trataba de divertirse un poco, tal vez mas tarde lo pagaría, pero le servía para calmar sus nervios-Así que….quieres hacer algo Amu-chan?-pregunto Nadeshiko hacia a Amu.

No lo se, es que estoy tan feliz de estar con ustedes sobre todo contigo Nadeshiko!-en eso se lanzo a los brazos de la "chica" ante la mirada atónita de la rubia. Rima tosió un poco, al mismo tiempo de que "la chica" peli-morada iba apartando lentamente y con algo de temor, a la peli-rosa mientras que ella la miraba algo extrañada.

-Entonces ¿Porque no le preguntamos a Mashiro-san, a donde quiere ir?-le lanzo un giño a la chica, que lejos de sonrojarse, simplemente la ignoro.

-Hmh! Como sea- dijo volteándose hacia un lado.

-Oh! Vamos Rima! No seas tan amargada, Nade esta de visita! Tal vez con Nagi no te lleves bien pero pensé que con Nade era otra cosa-Amu miro algo preocupada a Rima, pues ella quería que por lo menos con Nadeshiko si se llevara bien, y luego le lanzo una mirada de cachorro que hiso que Rima no se pudiera resistir.

- Esta bien, que tal si vamos por un helado, ¿les parece?-dijo Rima neutral, levantándose de la banca y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo.

-Muy bien, vamos!-Amu tomo a Nadeshiko del brazo, y se fueron así todo el camino hasta el puesto de helados, la pequeña rubia, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, no soportaba que alguien más tomara a su novio de esa forma. Las chicas iban platicando de cosas triviales, como la escuela, los bailes de Nadeshiko etc.

-Oye Nade, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Nagihiko?-pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Eto…yo pensé que solo era una salida de chicas-contesto la peli-morada un algo de nerviosismo.

-Pero no esta tan lejos de ser una ¿verdad?-dijo la rubia en forma de broma.

-Muy graciosa Mashiro-san! Pero eh oído, que él es muy popular entre la chicas de Seiyo…no estarás tu también interesada en el o ¿si?-

-Por supuesto que no!-dijo la rubia caminando un poco mas rápido

-Por cierto Nade ¿No planeas quedarte en Japón un poco mas?-pregunto Amu, que aun estaba esperanzada en que por fin la chica estuviera para siempre con ella

Nadeshiko se tenso un poco, mientras que Rima trataba de no reí.

-Es verdad Na-de-shi-ko…seria divertido tenerte aquí –dijo la rubia con ironía, solo para picar un poco a la "chica".

-No…no creo que sea posible aun tengo mucho trabajo por hacer en Europa hehehe-

-Bueno tal vez podrías...-la rubia fue cortada por Nadeshiko más que nada para no seguir con ese tema.

-Miren chicas llegamos al puesto de helados…vamos por ellos ¿si?-las dos chicas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Me da tres helados por favor-dijo Nadeshiko amablemente al vendedor-uno de fresa, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla-dicho vendedor se le había quedado mirando algo intrigado pero después de eso asintió y fue por los helados.

-Aquí tienen "señoritas"-dijo el vendedor asiendo énfasis en señoritas-disculpen-se dirigió a Rima y Nade- que no me pareció a verlas visto ayer por la tarde, perdonen pero incluso me pareció que ustedes dos eran pareja-

Ambas chicas se quedaron en blanco, ahora recordaban que ellos habían comprado en ese mismo puesto, Amu las miro algo confundida, y por primera vez en todo el paseo Rima estaba igual de nerviosa que Nade.

-Eto…debió ser mi her…her…hermano gemelo-dijo Nade tensándose cada vez más.

-Aaaaaah! Así que era como sospechaba-al decir esto Amu, las dos chicas sudaron frio y miraron a la peli-rosa muy asustadas

-¿Que…Que cosa Amu-chan?-

-Qué Rima y Nagihiko, no se encontraron por casualidad ayer por la tarde-Las dos chicas se sintieron aliviadas pero al escuchar la última frase de Amu, se volvieron a tensar.

-Pero que cosas dices Amu, acaso piensas yo tendría una cita con el travesti-esto ultimo rima lo dijo señalando a Nadeshiko, a lo que inmediatamente Rima corrigió-digo…con el cabeza-purpura de Nagihiko.

-Ahora que lo pienso…Rima eh oído que muchas veces llamas a Nagihiko travesti ¿Por qué?...-

-Muy bien…chicas es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos antes de que nuestros helados se derritan ¿o no?- Nade y Rima tomaron a Amu al mismo tiempo para llevársela directo a las mesas y que pudieran cambiar de tema nuevamente, Nade se sentía algo feliz por que por primera vez Rima había metido la pata.

++++++Minutos después+++++++

Se encontraban sentadas en una mesa a fuera de la heladería habían cambia rápidamente el tema, recordando los viejos tiempos y poniéndose al día de los acontecimientos asta que tres chicos se acercaron a su mesa.

-¿Hola chicas como están?-pregunto un chico rubio- ¿Qué hacen unas chicas tan lindas sin compañía?-a lo que los demás rieron.

-No la necesitamos, gracias de todos modos-dijo Rima inexpresivamente, ella ya tenia algo de experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

-Oh vamos, no somos chicos con malas intenciones solo queremos conversar-dijo un chico de cabello gris-de hecho estamos esperando a mas amigos para irnos, les prometemos que no las molestaremos para nada-el chico tomo una silla se sentó a lado de la rubia a lo que los demás lo secundaron y se sentaron cada uno a lado de una chica.

Y a decir verdad, no eran malos tipos conversaron con ellas muy amablemente, incluso a Rima le agradaron así se la pasaron algo de tiempo, todos se divertían excepto una personita de cabello morado que miraba, casi con ojos mortales, como Rima se llevaba tan bien con el chico de cabello gris, dando por su lado a un chico de cabello castaño que tenia de lado. Nade se veía muy harta de todo eso en cualquier momento explotaría.

Al parecer, eres una chica muy seria ¿eh preciosa?-dijo el chico de cabello castaño llamando la atención de Nade, que por fin exploto y cambiando así de personalidad con Temari.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE INSECTO?...NUNCA MAS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA ME VUELVAS A LLAMARME PRECIOSA!...se acercó un poco mas a él susurrándole en el oído "entendiste" esto último lo dijo con su voz normal de Nagihiko causándole gran pavor al tipo, luego miro asía donde se encontraba el chico de pelo gris-Y TU…DEBERIAS DE DEJAR DE HACERTE EL LINDO CON RIMA-CHAN, Y POR SI NO LO SABES ELLA YA TIENE NOVIO, ASI QUE POR QUE NO EMPIEZAN A MOVERSE A OTRA PARTE…O SI NO CREO QUE LOS PERJUDICARE UN POCO (N/A: eso lo saque de Drake y Josh XD Gomene)-Nadeshiko comenzó a sacar su lanza, y así los chicos comenzaron a correr como niñas, pero el tipo rubio que se encontraba a lado de Amu al momento de correr movió un poco del helado de la chica ocasionando que callera sobre su falta, las chicas se quedaron de nueva cuenta a solas pero dejando un silencio algo incomodo.

-Bien…normalmente preguntaría que fue todo eso Nadeshiko, pero conociéndote creo que debió de ser por una buena razón ¿o me equivoco?-Amu miro fijamente a Nadeshiko, él estaba ya muy cansado de estar mintiendo siempre, sobre su verdadera identidad y ahora lo que era aun mas importante sobre su relación con Rima.

-Bueno…veras Amu-chan-miro a Rima muy decidido, a lo que la rubia se sorprendido por lo que iba a hacer y quería detenerlo ya que ese no era el momento justo para decirle toda la verdad a su amiga- la verdad es que yo soy…-

-Amu…-se apresuró la rubia- creo que deberías ir a quitarte el helado de la falda, o si no se secara y te quedara muy feo y pegajoso y eso no seria "Cool and Spicy".

-Es verdad Rima, entonces iré rápido al baño ¿no importa si las dejo solas verdad? Ahora vuelvo-se levanto de su mesa y fue rápidamente a lavarse. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente estaban algo molestos el uno con el otro.

-Vamos…-dijo la rubia, se levantaron de su silla y se fueron a charlar mas tranquilamente a un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentabas hacer? ¿Herir los sentimientos de Amu y hacer que se sintiera peor? ¿En que piensas Nagihiko?-grito la rubia poniéndose las manos sobre su cadera

-En que mi novia, estaba feliz de la vida coqueteando con un tipo-cambio ahora su voz a Nagihiko

-No empieces con eso…lo importante es Amu ahora-

-Lo se, pero ahora importa lo que yo pienso, y eso es que ya estoy ARTO de todas las mentiras, y no creas que no me eh dado cuenta de que me estuviste provocando en todo el día… ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto Rima?

-En primer lugar yo no quería venir aquí ¿Qué no podías arreglártelas por ti mismo?-

-Perdona por querer el apoyo de MI novia-

-Y en que crees que yo te podría ayudar, si prácticamente Amu me ah estado ignorando en todo el día…y todo por "Nadeshiko"-dijo con sarna las cosas

-Ah! Así que después de todo eso era…aun sigues siendo igual de dependiente de Amu que antes ¿o no?-

-Hahaha claro que no es eso Nagihiko…y no estamos hablando de eso, y es que no crees que empeorara todo si le dices todo ahora…somos sus amigos Nagihiko-

-Si somos Amigos…entonces en primer lugar por que no le decimos a todos que estamos saliendo-

-Y dale con lo mismo…que no habíamos quedado en guardarlo en secreto un poco mas ¿Por qué ese cambio de parecer?-

-Que todo seria mas fácil si no nos escondiéramos, como lo que paso ayer cuando nos encontramos con Amu, o con el heladero que nos reconoció, o el incidente con aquellos chicos y creo que nos la pasaríamos hoy mejor con Amu si ella supiera que soy Nadeshiko y que estamos saliendo tu y yo?-Nagihiko puso un semblante triste y agacho un poco-No sabes cuanto te necesito ahora Rima-chan-dijo en un susurro y tomando a Rima de los hombros.

-Nagi…lo siento-ambos cada vez mas se estaban acercando hasta que Rima se percato, de que no debían de hacer eso ahí por obvias razones- espera ¿que estas haciendo? Recuerda que aun eres Na-de-shi-ko…

-Crees que ahora me importa eso Rima-chan-dijo en un tono burlón y algo pícaro, a lo que la chica trato de zafarse de el rápidamente

-Es…espera Nagi…no…nos meteremos en problemas…e…esto se vera tan raro-dijo Rima muy nerviosa y algo espantada mientras Nagihiko sonreía.

-Rima-chan se a portado muy mal con Nagi y será castigada…-dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente y acercando cada vez mas a la rubia, sus labios se tocaron solo un poquito hasta que…..

-Na…Nadeshikooooooo! Rima! ¿Qué están haciendo?- al instante se separaron ambos chicos-….U…U…Ustedes…desde Cu…Cuando están?...Pe…Pero…Ustedes son….y…y…eso no se…pero-Nagi y Rima dieron un gran suspiro creo que después de todo era tiempo de confesar.

-La verdad es….Amu….que yo no soy Nadeshiko-lo dijo con ahora voz de Nagihiko-Nunca lo he sido…mi verdadero nombre es Nagihiko Fujisaki….espero que puedas comprender mis motivos y sobretodo que me puedas perdonar algún día-

-Queeeeee!- lo que sucedió después fue que Amu casi se desmaya del impacto, y después empezó a llorar y decía lo tonta y engañada que se sentía por todo, pero después de un rato de charla y todo eso, ella logro comprende un poco lo que pasaba, pero que no volvería a ver a Nagi de la misma forma.

-Bueno creo...que comprendo, y tal vez no ah sido fácil para ti también Nagihiko y por eso, no estoy molesta contigo… ¿sin resentimientos?-le extendió la mano a Nagi

-Claro Amu-dijo estrechándole su mano, a simple vista era una escena muy conmovedora.

-Pero saben, tengo una duda, Nagihiko por que intentabas besar a Rima hace rato…acaso ustedes están…?-

-Bueno a decir verdad Rima-chan y yo….-pero fue cortado por la rubia.

-Oh! Miren la hora…ya es algo tarde y mama se preocupara por mi…me acompañaras a casa verdad Fujisaki? Recuerda tenemos que ver lo de el "proyecto" que tenemos pendiente-jalo de un brazo a Nagihiko y trataba de llevárselo…

-Pero Rima-chan…nosotros…-fue jalado de una manera brutal hacia el piso

-Vamos!-se lo llevo arrastrando hacia su casa- nos vemos mañana Amu!-se despidió y ambos chicos siguieron con su camino

-Vaya…se ve que es muy difícil el guardar un secreto…de todas formas son mis mejores amigos…-y así Amu se dirigió del lado contrario y se dispuso ir a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo disfrutaran...algo larguito pero bueno...Graxias como siempre por sus maravillosos reviews no saben lo muxo que me ayudan gracias a eso me regresaron mis animos...espero que no les aya parecido algunas partes mucha exageracion Gomene por eso tambien!<strong>

**Agradecimientos x Reviews Anonimos!**

**Ichi-Ruki-San: Graxias por tus comentarios es pero que te haya gustado el cap! sigue leyendo por fis :D**

**Yukistar : Espero que te haya gustado la conti...como vez creo la que mas se invento cosas fue Rima-chan hahahaha.**

**Graxias a TODOS! X sus reviews...Los quiero Arigatoooo! Ah! por cierto actualizare entre el viernes y el sabado los demas...lo que pasa es que aun tengo examenes pero ahora si no les fallare! Me dejarian un Review? Se cuidan Bye**

**Reviews! **Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****************************Reviews!************************************************


	7. Mi deseo de cumpleaños

**Mi deseo de cumpleaños**

**Que hay chicos! de nuevo yo, ahora trayendoles un especial dedicado al cumpleaños de mi Nagi, no lo habia subido antes ya que me encontraba en mis vacaciones, pero ahora sin falta les presento este nuevo capitulo.**

**Disfrutenlo y recuerden...Shugo chara no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi deseo de cumpleanos<strong>

POV Nagi

-Por favor! Por favor!-me encontraba en estos momentos tan desesperado, que no pude evitar que las lagrimas cubrieran mi rostro ¿Es que todo terminara así? ¿Ya no puedo hacer nada para repara mi error?- Desearía que todo fuese como antes, desearía volver a estar con ella, a pesar de todo…Quiero volver a estar con Rima-chan!

3 de julio

Desde hace ya algunos años, había dejado de creer en todo ese asunto de los deseos, había adquirido una madures admirable, de la cual ya no tenia el lujo de comportarme o pensar como un niño de 12 años, mis charas habían desaparecido dos años después de haber empezado mi secundaria al igual que los de mis amigos, aunque de alguna manera me siento feliz, porque ahora puedo practicar mi danza y al mismo tiempo concentrarme en el basquetbol sin temor alguno, pero aun así no puedo evitar, a estas alturas de mi edad, sentirme tan solo sobre todo en estas fechas.

He de agregar también, que llevo viviendo solo menos de un año, mi madre tuvo que reunirse con mi padre en sus giras y ambos decidieron que ya era lo suficiente grande y maduro para vivir solo, por si eso fuera poco no he podido estar con mis amigos, ya que llevan días ocupados tratando de hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños. Dentro de mañana seria mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete, no era la gran cosa, solo otro año mas, pero mis amigos nunca creen eso siempre celebran los cumpleaños como ningún otro incluyendo el mio.

Yaya me había pedido que pensara en un deseo de cumpleaños, "como si se fuera a cumplir de todas formas", lo que en verdad quiero, es algo tan imposible de conseguir como hacer que nevara en Hawái.

Desearía tener una cita con "mi auto-proclamada rival" Rima Mashiro ¿Ven a lo que me refiero con imposible?

Mi relación con ella no es la misma, aun existen esas típicas peleas entre nosotros pero solo lo hacemos por mera costumbre, competimos, nos molestamos y bromeamos entre nosotros como buenos amigos, aunque algunas veces ella es la que se excede conmigo pero mi molestia hacia ella solo dura unos cuantos días por obvias razones.

Pero últimamente sus bromas han llegado demasiado lejos, no pierde oportunidad para molestarme en las ocasiones que nos vemos, sus bromitas han llegado ha ser demasiado infantiles para una joven de su edad, y su nueva y muy tonta excusa "es solo comedia, Fujisaki"

Aun recuerdo cuando me encerró en el almacén del gimnasio por 5 horas, cuando me hiso creer que habían robado mi motocicleta, cuando hiso que el timbre de la mansión no dejara de sonar, cuando encero la cancha de basquetbol antes de que entrara a entrenar y provocar que me callera, cuando cambio mi comida del almuerzo o últimamente cuando puso pintura en mi asiento haciendo que me manchara los pantalones, enserio últimamente a estado actuando mas raro de lo normal.

Algo que se me hace aun mas raro es que ella también se ofreció en ayudar con mi fiesta de cumpleaños, para mi sorpresa, se veía muy emocionada con la idea, pero la conozco demasiado bien como para saber que planea algo en contra mía, así que por nada del mundo bajare la guardia.

Ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya que mañana aun tengo que ir a la escuela, eso significa soportar otra nueva bromita de Rima Mashiro.

*******Al día siguiente*****

No esperaba nada menos de este día, mis padres me hablaron para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y me enviaron un regalo desde el extranjero, pero aun así no estaba tan animado, recibí mensajes de felicitación por parte de mis amigos, incluso también de Rima pero solo escribió un simple "HBD", mi mente no esperaba nada mas de ella de todos modos, pero sin duda se hoy se dará el lujo de hacerme una broma.

Estoy apunto de salir de la mansión, no puede evitar echarle un vistazo a mi moto, esa chica es capas de madrugar y venir hasta aquí solo a quitarle los frenos o lago así, pero bueno al parecer y no tienen nada de malo.

Al llegar ya pude ver a todos mis amigos donde siempre nos reunimos, a todos a excepción de Rima, no cabe duda de que esa chica debe de estar planeado algo para hoy.

-Hey Nagi ¿Qué tal?-saludo Yaya tan alegre como siempre-Feliz cumpleaños!

-Hola Yaya-chan!-Yaya salto para darme un abrazo seguida de Amu que también estaba con ella

-Feliz cumpleaños Nagihiko!-me dijo Amu sonriente

-Feliz cumpleaños Fujisaki-kun-dijo Tadase- espero que no te importe que vayamos temprano a tu casa para arreglar todo para la fiesta

-Claro que no, no se preocupen por eso-dije restándole importancia

-Espero que te guste todo lo que tenemos planeado para ti, trabajamos toda la sema-agrego Yaya

-Por cierto aun no llega Rima-chan-pregunte, desearía saber que esta haciendo ahora esa diablillo

-Rima hace tiempo que llego a la escuela, pero dijo que tenía trabajos pendientes y se adelanto al salón- Así que ya esta en el salón, esto no me suena nada bien

-Vaya pensé que ya habría terminado ayer por la noche-dijo Yaya, yo me quede intrigado Rima no es de las chicas que dejan al ultimo sus deberes y se ponen a hacerlos en el salón, ella es la chica mas responsable que conozco sin duda estaba planeado algo y al parecer Amu y Yaya era sus cómplices.

-En fin es mejor que entremos a clases-dijo Amu algo nerviosa y nos condujo a todos dentro de la escuela.

Al llegar al salón sin duda alguna ya Rima se encontraba sentada en su lugar, se veía demasiado concentrada haciendo quien sabe que cosa, tenia algunas bolsas alrededor, hilos, crayolas, lápices pegamento y papel de colores, no quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que hará con eso.

Me acerque un poco mas y pude notar también que esta escribiendo sobre un papel morado.

-Hey Rima-chan-le hable a lo cual Rima dio un brinco y rápidamente alejo la hoja del escritorio- Se puede saber que haces Rima

-No seas metiche Fujisaki no es de hombres, o perdón se me olvidaba que no lo eres-dijo con una risita burlona mientras yo tomaba asiento justo delante de ella

-No sabes lo insoportable que eres Mashiro-me gire hacia ella, comenzó rápidamente a guardar todo su material, claro que tendría que averiguar para que era eso- ¿Qué intentas a hacer con eso?

-No es nada que te incumba-dijo con frialdad mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos recostada en su pupitre, se veía muy cansada incluso tenia ojeras en sus ojos, eso debía ser algo tan importante como para que la mantuviera así, pero trate de ignorar eso y continúe

-Sospecho que es otra de tus tontas bromitas hacia mi, así que claro que me incumbe- Rima levanto su cara y me miro con su típica mirada de hielo

-Para que lo sepas tu no eres el centro del universo o a lo menos del mio no, así que déjame en paz-esas palabras si que me dolieron, no se imaginan que se siente que la chica de tus sueños te diga ese tipo de cosas, el profesor entro así que no tuve tiempo de contestarle nada mas.

La jornada escolar había acabado y por fin nos dirigíamos a casa, después de nuestra platica de esta mañana no hable mas con Rima ni siquiera me insulto ni me hiso alguna travesura , solo se la paso haciendo ese misterioso trabajo inclusive el profesor se molesto con ella.

-Muy bien ahora todos a la casa de Nagi!-grito Yaya emocionada, enfrente de la escuela nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, Amu, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Kairi, Utau y Kukai

-Como ya tenemos todo listo solo nos falta colocar las decoraciones en tu casa-hablo Utau ya que esta vez a ella le había tocado organizar mi cumpleaños- Kukai

-Si señor!-dijo Kukai poniéndose derecho como soldado

-Quédate con Nagihiko hasta que terminemos...y otra cosa-le digo un golpe a su novio-ya no me vuelvas a decir señor ¿me entendiste? Todos los demás iremos a la mansión Fujisaki

-Utau-hablo Rima su voz se oía algo adormilada y cansada-puedo ayudarlos mas tarde aun tengo trabajo que hacer-

Claro que si no te preocupes-dijo como comprendiendo de que trabajo estaba hablando, a mí todo esto me parecía completamente extraño- por que no mejor si acabas pronto descansas y nos vemos en la fiesta, recuerda que necesitas muchas energías para todo lo que suceda hoy en la noche

Rima asintió y se despidió de nosotros, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada muy diferente una que no había visto desde hace tiempo, seguía viendo como Rima se manchaba, ella caminaba a paso lento, pareciese como si se fuera a desmallar eso hiso que me preocupara un poco por ella.

Me pase el resto de la tarde jugando con Kukai, nos fuimos a los juegos de video y luego a las canchas a jugar algo de soccer y de básquetbol, ya cansado nos acostamos en el cálido pasto a descansar.

-Al parecer las cosas no van bien con Mashiro-san-dijo Kukai

-Tu que crees y últimamente se ha vuelto demasiado fastidiosa-

-Si me han contado, fue buena esa lo de la pintura en tu pantalón- rio un poco

-Tu ¿crees?-suspire-en verdad no sé que le pasa a esa chica

-A lo mejor y no sabe como llamar tu atención, deberías de dejar de divagar y de decirle lo mas rápido posible como te sientes-

-Creo que eso hare, tal vez y las cosas cambien cuando se lo diga, tratare de decírselo hoy

-Te deseo suerte Fujisaki, ya es hora de irnos y si no llegamos a tiempo, Utau me va a matar-

*****7 pm******

La fiesta ya había iniciado hace una hora, se me hacia muy extraño que Rima no llegaba aun, incluso ya Utau y las demás se habían preocupado por ella e intentaron llamarle a su celular pero no contestaba, hasta que la puesta se abrió

Parecía como un ángel con un vestido de tirantes blanco, unas sandalias, su pelo rubio caía delicadamente sobre su espalda y con un poco de maquillaje ya no se veía para nada cansada, al verme solo atino a sonreírme algo extremadamente raro ya que hace mucho que no me sonreía.

Feliz Cumpleaños Nagihiko-me entrego una bolsa de regalo color azul y me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual yo correspondí, no se exactamente cuando duro pero si lo bien que se sentía, por desgracia ella retiro el contacto-ábrelo hasta que estés solo en tú habitación- me dijo al oído y si era un explosivo o algo así, con cuidado lo deje junto con los demás regalos de mis amigos mientras que ella se iba con las demás chicas

-Por que tardaste tanto, acaso se complico algo-pregunto Amu preocupada

-No para nada, solo que me quede dormida más de la cuenta y cuando desperté ya era muy tarde-dijo como si nada

La fiesta seguía su curso, yo no podía despegar la vista de ella ni ella de mí, al parecer que hoy si seria el momento perfecto para confesarle mis sentimientos, jugábamos y bailábamos todos animadamente, hasta que llego la hora de partir el pastel

Todos nos reunimos en la enorme mesa, yo en medio los demás frente a mi ya que Kukai había derramado bebida por todo ese lugar cuando estaba jugando con mi nuevo balón, Rima se encontraba del lado de las chicas conversando sobre algo que por lo visto la hacia sonrojar, yo me distraje un poco ante eso y no me di cuanta de en que momento Yaya había prendido las velitas del pastel.

Antes de soplar las velitas quería confesarle a Rima sobre mis sentimientos, mirándola a los ojos le indique que viniera hacia mi, ella se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y me recordó a la Rima que siempre me hace sus bromitas, algo dentro de mi se puso alerta y quise huir de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde Rima se encontraba frente a mí.

-Nagihiko, tengo algo que decirte-dijo tímidamente, ¿será que a lo mejor ella siente lo mismo que yo?

-¿Qué curioso también yo tengo algo que decirte?-dije a lo que ella se sorprendía y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas

-Pero antes tengo algo que darte-dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que me provocaba temor, saco de su bolso una caja color verde, no era muy grande era rectangular y se podía sostener con una mano, ella lo abrió y en eso una enorme luz me encego dentro sentía como salía confeti, serpentinas y demás resortes también salía un chorro de agua, como la que los payasos usan cuando te acercas a oler su flor, solo espero que si sea agua.

Una vez mas había caído en otra broma de la señorita Mashiro, voltee a ver a mis demás amigos mientras me intentaba parar ya que había caído en el piso y vi como las chicas se golpeaban la prende con la palma de su mano y se veían algo decepcionada de Rima mientras que los chicos no paraba de reír

-Feliz Cumpleaños Nagihiko-decía la rubia muerta de risa, pero en ese mismo instante el gran Karma me ayudo, aun seguía mojado por la bebida que había dejado caer Kukai lo que hiso que Rima se resbalara haciendo que callera.

Pero oh Karma, ella también me jalo a mi haciendo que me sujetara sobre a mesa e hiciera que la jarra donde estaba la bebida se callera encima de mi. Al final ambos terminamos en el piso, yo lleno de bebida hasta en mi ropa interior y mi orgullo por los suelos, en verdad yo en un momento creí que Rima me diría que también me amaba pero en verdad me equivoque.

Aun seguíamos en el piso y Rima me miraba arrepentida, no sabia que hacer, como si esto en verdad no lo hubiera tenido planeado ya antes, seguramente era en esto en lo que estaba trabajando en esa estúpida caja. Todas las miradas se encontraban sobre nosotros , se podía ver mi enorme cara de ira y vergüenza, pero sobretodo de tristeza, que Rima no podía ser buena conmigo ni en mi cumpleaños, la voltee a ver molesto en ella también se veía algo de tristeza.

Pero paso algo que no me hubiera imaginado, sentí como sus labios se posaban en los míos y se fundían en un beso, esto era el colmo me sentía indignado, inmediatamente me separe de ella y la empuje.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Mashiro? ¿Qué no has jugado conmigo lo suficiente hoy?-le dije ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos y mas de Rima- Ya me canse de que siempre te burles de mi y hagas lo que quieras conmigo, ya me canse de ti y de tus estúpidas bromas, eras la persona mas baja que e conocido eres de lo peor Mashiro Rima-

Después de decir esto salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, les pedí a los demás que se fueran y me dejaran solo, furioso empecé a arrojar miles de cosas al aire y a golpear todo lo que tenia enfrente, me preguntaba como podía existir alguien como Rima Mashiro.

En que pensaba cuando deseaba de cumplaños poder salir con ella, estaba demasiado siego, ahora lo que desearía es que ella despareciera que jamás en mi vida la hubiera conocido

-Si eso es, yo desearía que nunca hubiera conocido a Rima Mashiro-dije en voz baja de repente no se escuchaba ruido alguno solo un par de voces que me sobresaltaron

-¿Eso es lo que quieres Nagi?-una voz femenina, que me sonaba muy conocida hablo

-Muy bien así será-dijo otra voz ahora masculina igualmente muy familiar

De repente para mi todo se volvió borroso, sentía que el mundo giraba rápidamente y derrepente caí desmallado

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien seran esas voces misteriosas? ¿Acaso cumpliran el deseo de Nagi? ¿Rima en verdad tenia planeado solo hacerle la broma o queria decirle algo mas? ¿En verdad le regalo un explosivo por su cumpleaños? Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo a la misma hora y por el mismo canal<strong>

**Espero como siempre que les haiga gusta y espero sus comentarios.**

**Agradecimientos a: Victorique, monick1998, valle rima, LylianLove, Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki, metalic-dragon-angel, Ichi-Ruki-San, Yukistar, cutevampkitten03.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews y sobre todo a los que leen estan historias...Nos vemos luego**

**Porcierto si mi lap no muere en estos dias x.x se vendran las actualizaciones de los otros fics pendientes asi que rueguen por que a lo menos me dure otra semana mas, Ahorachi nos vemos...Bye Bye**


	8. Mi deseo de cumpleaños 2

**Mi deseo de cumpleaños parte 2**

* * *

><p>5 de julio<p>

Un día después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, desperté algo desconcertado, había cosas regadas por toda mi habitación y tenia vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado ayer.

Según yo después de clases había salido con Kukai mientras que Utau y los demás preparaba mi fiesta, en la fiesta todos nos habíamos divertido mucho, recuerdo que Kukai dejo en el piso un poco de bebida lo que hiso que extrañamente tiempo después me resbalara y tirara el jarrón de bebidas sobre mi. Subí a mi habitación solo a cambiarme y después continuamos con la fiesta. No puedo recordar muy bien a que horas termino.

Hoy parecía un día bastante extraño en mi opinión desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos este día, como si algo más me faltara. Baje hasta la sala no me pareció sorprendente ver el desorden que también había ahí, aun están los obsequios de mis amigos que no tuve tiempo de abrir.

Ya arreglado y listo para ir a clases me dirigí hasta mi moto, inconscientemente y por inercia comencé a examinarlo y a buscar algo extraño en ella, no tengo ni la menor idea de por que hacia eso. Nuevamente confundido subí en ella e iba camino a la escuela en donde como siempre mis amigos me esperaban.

Ahí estaban ya ellos: Amu, Yaya, Tadase y...bueno nadie más, ellos eran los únicos que me esperaban siempre ya que Kukai y Utau iban en años superiores, sentía una sensación de escalofríos mire a un lado de Amu-chan como si alguna presencia o mejor dicho persona faltara justamente en ese lugar, una extraña imagen vino a mi mente una cabellera rubia y ondulada, acompañada de una delicada risa.

-¿Gran fiesta la de ayer verdad Nagi?-pregunto Yaya sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos

-Ehmm...si-dije sin mucha importancia y volviendo a mirar fijamente aquel lugar

-Nagi ignora a Yaya-grito la menor entre sollozos-de seguro no le gusto y tanto que nos esforzamos por ti-

-No es eso Yaya-dije para tranquilizarla-es solo que...-mire de nuevo hacia allá-...bueno tu no dirías eso si tuvieras que recoger, vaya que me la pusieron difícil este año

Trate de ignorar esa extraña situación, tal vez solo era efecto de la desvelada de ayer.

-Si es por eso no hay problema-hablo Tadase-saliendo de clase TODOS te ayudaremos a recoger-

-Si es verdad-completo Amu-¿Yaya?

-Gezz Yaya tenia pensado ir a la heladería después de clase-dijo haciendo un berrinche-bueno esta bien pasare por uno de regreso-

-Muchas gracias chicos-dije, después de eso sonó el timbre y nos dispusimos a entrar a clases-

Al entrar al salo fui directamente hasta mi asiento, pase como de costumbre entre las filas, al llegar a mi lugar, después de dejar mis cosas me voltee hacia atrás

-Buenos...-el asiento atrás de mi se encontraba vacío, que yo recuerde siempre ha estado así, pero ¿Por qué salude hacia la nada? Nuevamente sentía esa extraña sensación y además otra vez como si de alguien ya fuera ese lugar, nuevamente vino otra imagen a mi mente, una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos color ámbar casi iguales a los míos, trate de ignorarlo y continuar con mi día.

Antes de que sonara el timbre del descanso el profesor nos detuvo un momento.

-Chicos, sé que a su edad es muy difícil mantener el sentido de él orden y sobre todo de la responsabilidad-dijo serio buscando algo de entre sus cosas-pero tienen que aprender a no dejar sus pertenencias olvidadas, y les digo esto por que alguien dejo esto olvidado en este salón-nos mostro un libro, pero no era un libro cualquiera ese libro se me hacia bastante familiar- ¿Fujisaki-san?

-Si señor-dije sin despegar la mirada de aquel curioso objeto

-¿Esto le pertenece?-me pregunto, yo lo mire extrañado y de inmediato me pare para mirarlo un poco mas de cerca-¿lo es?

-¿Porque piensa eso?-pregunte, el profesor dio un suspiro y comenzó a ojear el libro fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era exactamente un libro era un Manga Gag.

-Por esto-me señalo una página, no podía creer lo que veía, en esa se encontraba mi nombre escrito demasiadas veces, corazones y ¿payasos? ¿Quién diablos dibuja payasos y solamente de dos colores, Naranja y Morado?-Tómelo

La campana sonó, salí al descanso con mis amigos y con el Manga en mano, sé que esta mal tomar objetos ajenos pero tal vez esto me ayudaría a descifrar el origen de esta extraña sensación además de que mi nombre esta escrito en el por todas partes.

Y efectivamente no solo una, si no varias paginas estaban llenas con mi nombre, por todas partes podía ver "Nagihiko Fujisaki" "Nagihiko" "Nagi" "NF" o solo "N".

Solo podía pensar en una respuesta lógica, alguna admiradora mía supongo, aunque no conocía a ninguna chica que tuviera esa clase de aficiones: Mangas Gag, payasos, comedia, todo era muy extraño.

-Hey Nagihiko ¿Qué estas leyendo?-pregunto Amu acercándose a mí, trate de ocultar el manga pero fue inútil ella me lo arrebato de la mano- Es el libro que te entrego el profesor, así que te gustan esta clases de cosas.

-No, no es mio Amu-chan-dije algo apenado

-Pero si aquí esta escrito tu nombre-Amu me miro confundida-¿No tienes idea de quien sea?

-No para nada-Amu seguía ojeando el manga, tenia que averiguar si yo era el único que notaba algo raro-Amu-chan ¿No te has sentido extraña el día de hoy? ¿No sientes que hay algo fuera de lo normal?

-A decir verdad siento como si olvidara algo muy importante, como si algo faltara algo que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Entonces si Amu siente lo mismo que yo sin duda que algo extraño debe de estar pasando, solo necesitaría confirmar con los demás chicos y ponernos a investigar que ocurre.

-Rima Mashiro-dijo Amu llamando mi atención

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Amu-chan?-pregunte algo intrigado, al escuchar ese nombre sentí los mismos escalofríos que en la mañana, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina dorsal.

-Rima Mashiro, su nombre esta escrito aquí también-dijo mostrándome el lugar-¿La conoces?

-No pero...-fui interrumpido por Amu

-El nombre me resulta muy familiar, incluso el tipo de letra escrita-Amu se veía algo nostálgica

-Hola chicos-saludo Yaya llegando con Tadase y trayendo algunos almuerzos.

-¿Este es el libro de hace rato?-Tadase lo tomo y empezó a verlo pero le fue arrebatado por Yaya

-Un Manga Gag-dijo con extrañeza la menor-me pregunto que clase de chica será la dueña de este, a Yaya le encantaría conocerla

-Chicos ustedes no se sienten extraños por...-de nuevo fui interrumpido, pero esta vez fue por las risas de la menor.

-Hahahahahaha vaya Nagi-dijo muerta de risa y apenas tratando de hablar normal-esta chica si que esta loca por ti

-¿De que hablas?-atrás de la contra portada se encontraba un apartado escondido con hojas doblas y notas, en la que precisamente vio Yaya se encontraba una nota que decía repetidas veces "Fujisaki Rima" "Fujisaki Rima" "Fujisaki Rima". Por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuera y mis mejillas a enrojecer ¿Por qué me sentía tan emocionado?

-No te preocupes Nagi ahora mismo comenzaremos a buscar a tu "Amor secreto"-dijo Yaya con mucho entusiasmo

-"Bala Balance" "Bala Balance"-se oia muy cerca de ahí, una multitud de chicos veía como unos tipos hacían el ridículo, ese chiste murió hace ya mucho tiempo

-Ese chiste hace mucho que paso de moda-dijo Yaya tratando de ignorarlos

-Pero por alguna razón me hace sentir nostálgica-Amu agrego de nuevo con una extraña mirada en los ojos

En ese momento un fuerte dolor me dio en la cabeza, mientras seguía oyendo cada vez más fuerte ese "Bala Balance" agregado por una risa, pero ahora con una voz muy distinta, una voz femenina. Cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras me sentaba, ahora en mi mente veía a una chica no muy alta, de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar y con una enorme sonrisa mientras reía y decía mi nombre, en ese momento comprendí todo.

Normal POV

-Rima-chan!-grito el peli-morado, a lo que sus amigos se preocuparon

-¿Que pasa Nagihiko?-pregunto Amu desconcertada

-Es Rima-chan-volvió a repetir Nagihiko levantándose de golpe- No lo entienden es Rima-chan, Rima Mashiro, nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga.

-Tranquilízate Fujisaki-san-dijo Tadase- ¿Quién es esa chica de la que hablas?

- ¿Chicos se olvidaron de ella?-pregunto algo calmado y de nueva cuenta se alteró-¿ como pude olvidarme YO de ella?

-Nagi ¿puedes explicarnos que te pasa?-Yaya estaba muy confundida y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-Seguramente algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo-volteo a ver a sus compañeros-Chicos algo muy malo a pasado

Después de unos minutos el peli-morado les explico a sus amigos lo que ocurría y todo lo referente a la chica para que pudieran recordarla

-¿Y dices que esa chica que hemos olvidado a estado siempre con nosotros?-pregunto Tadase a lo que Nagihiko asintió

-Yo no creo que olvidaría a mi mejor amiga-dijo Amu por de bajo preocupada

-¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora?-pregunto Yaya, Nagihiko pensó un poco.

-Saldré a buscarla-dijo decidido

-Pero aun estamos en el descanso y te castigaran si te sales ahora-Argumento Tadase

-Rima-chan es mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa-Nagihiko salió disparado de ahí, salto la barda y se fue hacia rumbo desconocido.

Caminó por algunas horas hacia lugares significativos para la rubia, recorrió casi toda la ciudad en su búsqueda pero no encontró nada, hasta que una repuesta demasiado obvia le llego.

-Su casa, por que no lo pensé antes-se reprendió mental mente y siguió a ese camino que ya conocía desde hace tiempo.

Llego a la casa de la Familia Mashiro después de algunos minutos, algo agitado toco la puerta. Mientras que la señora Mashiro salió a abrir para alivio de Nagihiko ya que eso significaba que seguía en la ciudad

-Mashiro-san-hablo el chico primero-disculpe se encuentra su hija

-¿Mi hija?-pregunto intrigada y con una mirada seria-¿me puedes decir quien eres tú?

-Soy Nagihiko Fujisaki-por la expresión de la mujer se dio cuenta que ella tampoco lo recordaba, dando un suspiro de derrota continuo-soy amigo de Rima-chan

-¿De Rima?-enarco una ceja-que extraño no me había comentado que ella tuviera amigos-

-Eto, soy un antiguo amigo, tal vez ella ya no se acuerde de mi-bueno parte de eso era verdad-¿Pero entonces si se encuentra en casa?

-Ya veo-dijo pensativa-ella ahora se encuentra en la escuela, faltan algunos minutos para que salga, si gustas esperarla aquí

-Gracias Mashiro-san, pero preferiría verla ahora mismo ¿Me podría decir a que escuela asiste?-

Nuevamente Nagihiko corría a toda velocidad, hacia una famosa y prestigiosa escuela solo para chicas que no estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a ese lugar pudo visualizar a la causa de su pequeña odisea matutina. Era ella Rima Mashiro, caminando sola vestida con un saco azul marino, camisa blanca de cuello y falda tableada gris, se veía igual que siempre, igual como el la recordaba. Solo por un pequeño detalle su cara carecía de expresiones, se veía seria y con una mirada opaca ¿Enserio era la misma chica que se reía de él y que le hacia exageradas bromas? Ignorando esos detalles se paro frente a ella y le hablo

-Hola-dijo el peli-morado, la rubia simplemente lo ignoro y paso de largo, el chico solo la observo con mirada tiste pero no se rindió tan fácil.

Hola-le hablo nuevamente siguiéndola por detrás, la rubia de la misma manera que hace algún momento lo ignoro-¿Rima-chan?

La rubia al fin parecio escuchar y se volteo para encarar al joven ahora con una mirada fría y penetrante, lo que intimido un poco al chico

-Hola-dijo por tercera vez sonriéndole-¿será posible que sepas quien soy?

-No sabes que no es educado hablarle a las señoritas por su nombre-dijo la rubia, Nagihiko sonrió ya que a menudo le repetía eso, pero su sonrisa duro poco ante lo siguiente-especialmente cuando no las conoces-dicho eso volvió a seguir su camino

-Rima-chan, necesitas escucharme-dijo de nuevo siguiéndola-nosotros si nos conocemos y desde hace mucho, pero algo extraño pasó y ahora pareciese como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, yo no te recordaba hasta esta mañana ni nuestros amigos y eso mismo te pasa ahora

-…-no obtuvo respuesta de ella

-Enserio créeme-dijo por fin alcanzándola y sujetándola del hombro, la rubia se tenso un poco y lo aventó

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme-decía exaltada con una mirada de odio

-Rima-chan, bueno Mashiro-san si tan solo escucharas unos minutos, sabrías que digo la verdad-haciendo un poco de fuerza la tomo de los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos, la rubia se sintió demasiado rara al verlo así tan cerca, como si se hubiera encontrado con un viejo amigo-¿Este día no te ha parecido demasiado extraño?

Y a decir verdad, si, desde que comenzó el día la pequeña rubia despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con un rastro de lágrimas secas como si hubiera llorado antes de dormir. Además de eso en todo el día sentía como si se olvidara de algo muy importante y también que ella no perteneciera en verdad a la escuela donde asistía, como si ella debería de estar en un distinto lugar. Al pensar un poco decidió creerle a aquel joven cabello purpura que con su mirar le había transmitido mucha confianza.

-Tienes 15 min cabeza de uva- dijo un poco calmada

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo por algunos minutos, ambos iban demasiado callados y no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna. Nagihiko en realidad no sabía por donde empezar y era por que aun sentía esa extraña tensión que siempre había entre ellos como si con una sola palabra que el dijera ambos terminarían peleados de nuevo, por su parte Rima se comenzaba a sentir algo nerviosa e incomoda con él algo que nunca había sentido con cualquier otra persona.

-Rim…Mashiro-san tal vez no me creas en estos momentos pero yo se un par de cosas sobre ti que nadie más sabe-dijo logrando la atención de la rubia

-¿Así? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Sé que no eres muy atlética que digamos- a esto recibió una mirada furiosa de Rima

-¿Qué más?- estaba un poco molesta

-No te gusta que las personas te llamen linda-

-A veces sueles ser un poco sarcástica-

-Te gustan los postres-

-Te gusta hacer el Bala-Balance-

-No te gustan los espacios cerrados y oscuros, porque…bueno tú casi fuiste secuestrada de pequeña-

-Sé que en secreto amas la comedía y tu mayor deseo es hacer reír a los demás-

-Y de ahí es que nació tu chara Kusu-Kusu-

Al oír todo esto Rima se quedó sorprendida, no entendía el porqué de que ese chico sabia esas cosas de ella, lo de su secuestro y lo de Kusu-Kusu. Ella no respondio nada pero con su silencio Nagihiko quedo satisfecho sabía que ahora iba confiar más en él.

-Si tú sabes todo eso de mí ¿Por qué yo ni siquiera te recuerdo?-pregunto de nueva cuenta dudando un poco

-Yo no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer-bajo la cabeza con tristeza y preocupación ya que ahora no sabía qué hacer para volver todo a la normalidad

-Nagihiko!-Amu y los demás iban llegando hacia ellos- estábamos preocupados por ti

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Rima ya que parecía que ya los había visto antes

-Chicos! Pude encontrar a Rima sana y salva, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una forma de restaurar todo-

Amu, Tadase y Yaya observaron a Rima fijamente tratando de recordar algo más de ella, pero no tenían éxito solo existía ese sentimiento de alivio y nostalgia. Amu fue la primera en animarse a hablar con ella.

-Hola, soy Hinamori Amu espero que nos llevemos bien-le ofreció su mano en saludo y Rima no tardo en corresponderlo, por alguna razón se sentía muy segura con esa chica-

-Mashiro Rima-Nagihiko miro con tristeza esa escena y una sensación de impotencia lo lleno ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se quedaban así?, tendrían que pasar por muchas cosas de nuevo, nada sería lo mismo

-Ellos son Hotori Tadase y Yuiki Yaya-Amu presento a los demás chicos quienes la saludaron y le sonrieron-

Así los chicos pasaron todo la tarde buscando alguna solución, también fueron a la heladería a berrinche de Yaya, hasta que Tadase sugirió que sería mejor ir con Tsukasa ya que tal vez el sabría qué hacer con esto.

-Esto es algo complicado, pero sin duda algún tipo de magia actuó sobre ustedes-dijo Tsukasa serio, al parecer él era el único que estaba como si nada.

-Pero crees que se pueda hacer algo-pregunto Nagihiko preocupado

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, depende de las intenciones con las que se hizo esto- miro a Rima y a Nagihiko y les sonrió- algunas veces esta magia se utiliza para enseñar lecciones, sobre todo a las personas que no quieren entender que de algún forma está mal

-Y qué clase de lección seria-Rima se volteo indiferente- yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo

-Eso crees tú Mashiro san-Tsukasa saco una saquito pequeño de su chaqueta- tal vez esto no les ayude a recordar del todo, pero les hará ver muchas cosas, acompáñenme los dos

Tsukasa los llevo a una pequeña habitación los sentó en los futones, les roció a cada uno un poco de ese polvo mientras los dos cerraban los ojos y se dejaban llevar. Muchas escenas aunque no completas pasaban por su mente solo de ellos dos, pero no eran imágenes alegres, mostraban las situaciones en las que se molestaban, cuando se decían palabras hirientes, cuando solo había odio en sus corazones. Cuantas veces no se dijeron que se odiaban, cuantas veces no se pelearon y se jugaban bromas el uno al otro y por su orgullo ni si quiera se pedían disculpas.

Y la gota que derramo el vaso, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nagihiko, lágrimas de los dos comenzaron a salir ¿Cómo puedes dañar tanto a la persona que dices amar? Por qué no necesitaban recordar casi una vida juntos para saber lo que sentían por el otro.

-Eso es todo chicos- Tsukasa los saco de su trance- lamentablemente ya no hay nada que hacer por ustedes dos, tal vez lo mejor es que así sea ¿o acaso me van a negar que muchas veces no soportaban estar juntos?

Todos salieron del observatorio pensativos, ¿y si tenía razón Tsukasa? ¿Por qué no dejar las cosas como están?

-Fujisaki-lo llamo Rima-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Mashiro-san- Amu y los demás se adelantaron dejándolos solos

-Sabes, lamento lo que te hice, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño-dijo sonrojada la rubia pero aun así no quitaba la tristeza de sus ojos

-Yo también, lo lamento mucho-algo en el interior le decía que esto en verdad tendría que ser un adiós

-Y sobre lo que dijo Tsukasa-san, creo que tiene razón-Rima comenzó a lagrimear un poco, sentía una opresión en el pecho y recordó el divorcio de sus padres, el cual en sus recuerdos lo vivo sola sin nadie que la apoyara-algunas personas…no están destinadas a estar juntas y mientras no se dan cuenta se hacen mucho daño entre ellos y a la gente que los rodea- la chica lo miro a los ojos ya sin miedo a que la viera llorar- por eso pienso que esta es una oportunidad para nosotros dos, de ser felices y olvidarnos el uno al otro.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo Mashiro-san-Nagihiko junto el valor para decirle adiós a la chica del que estuvo enamorado desde hace algunos años- esta es la despedida, por cierto esto es tuyo-

Nagihiko le entrego su Manga y Rima de inmediato lo recordó, se alarmo al pensar que pudo ver lo que estaba escrito en el.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y acortaron su distancia un poco más, hasta que Nagihiko la cero completamente, ahora él era quien la beso, Rima lo correspondió un poco después pero lo empujo al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y salió corriendo.

-Adiós Rima-susurro Nagihiko para tomar el camino contrario que lo llevaría a su casa

Nagihiko llego a su casa, sabía que no sería fácil comenzar una nueva vida y tener que olvidarse de la chica, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

No tenía sueño por lo que decidió recoger el desastre que había en su casa de la noche anterior. Después de terminar, junto sus regalos y se sentó con ellos en el salon. Los abrió de uno por uno hasta que se encontró con una pequeña caja y que algo le decía era de Rima la abrió emocionado y primero se encontró con una carta

*****CARTA******

Para: El Cross-Dresser

Bueno en primera no sé cómo iniciar esto, solo quiero desearte feliz cumpleaños.

Aunque siempre peleemos y te haga bromas, muy en el fondo no las hago con intención y sé que no tiene justificación todos estos años de maltratos y abusos. Pero quiero que sepas que todo esto es porque en realidad no sé cómo expresar estos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti.

Lo que te quiero decir, es que tú me gustas OK.

Se supone que te lo confesaría hoy, pero lo más probable es que me arrepintiera o hiciera algo verdaderamente estúpido que arruinaría todo e hiciera que te molestaras conmigo y si lo hice te pido disculpas.

En verdad eres un buen tipo por soportar a esta chica temperamental, agresiva y fría y aun así quererla como amiga.

Y también gracias por tu apoyo, no sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiera conocido. Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros.

~Te quiere Mashiro Rima~

PD. En la caja se encuentra tu regalo, no preguntes como lo conseguí solo disfrútalo

*****FINCARTA*****

POV NAGIHIKO

Así que en realidad Rima también me quería, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no verlo antes? Además porque tenía que pedir ese estúpido deseo infantil, todo estaría bien si no me hubiera molestado con ella, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, ya veré a Rima nunca más, me hubiera gustado decirle que también me gustaba ¿Por qué fui tan torpe?

No tengo que darme por vencido, necesito hacer algo para que todo sea como antes, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de pedir otro deseo.

-Por favor! Por favor!-me encontraba en estos momentos tan desesperado, que no pude evitar que las lágrimas cubrieran mi rostro ¿Es que todo terminara así? ¿Ya no puedo hacer nada para reparar mi error?- Desearía que todo fuese como antes, desearía volver a estar con ella, a pesar de todo…Quiero volver a estar con Rima-chan!

-Por fin lo entendiste-abrí los ojos y vi a mis 2 charas frente a mi hablando al unísono-lamentamos si te hicimos sufrir un poco Nagihiko

-Pero sigues siendo muy necio-Temari me miro sonriente y me abrazo

-Kusu-Kusu tampoco soportaba ver a Rima triste, pero esto era necesario-Rhythm igualmente me abrazo

-Me alegra verlos chicos-les dije mientras correspondía su abrazo al poco tiempo se separaron y quedaron frente a mí de nuevo

-Esperamos que seas muy feliz con Rima-chan, aunque no lo crean ustedes están destinados a estar juntos-vi como los dos desaparecían y de repente todo se volvía borroso

5 de Julio

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba aun sentado en el piso de mi cuarto, me levante rápidamente para mirar la fecha de hoy, me sorprendí mucho al verla, era 5 de julio lo que significaba que probablemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero aun así llame al celular de Rima, lo que no se me había ocurrido haber hecho antes, pero me alarme al ver que no contestaban, abrí rápidamente la puerta de la habitación y fui directamente al salon para darme cuenta de que Rima seguía ahí.

-Rima! Rima!-la moví un poco para despertarla, lo que funciono después de como 10 intentos

-Nagihiko!-salto sorprendida al verme y luego se puso algo nerviosa-eto…por fin sales baka

-¿Estuviste esperándome toda la noche?-dije emocionado y algo burlón

-Pues claro que si-me sorprendió escuchar eso de ella-me preocupaste tonto y además yo quería…

No la deje terminar por que la bese de nuevo, esta vez tanto ella como yo nos dejamos llevar y trasmitimos por fin todos los sentimientos que teníamos por dentro

-Yo tampoco sé que haría si no te hubiera conocido-dije con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Lo leíste?-pregunto sonrojada separándose un poco de mi-¿Pero cómo?

-Magia Rima jajaja, solo magia-le sonreí y de nueva cuenta nos volvimos a besar

-¿Y estoy perdonada?-me pregunto sonriéndome

-Puede ser, pero a cambio tienes que hacerme algunos favores-dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto siguiéndome el juego

-Ir a comer un postre helado conmigo después de clases-sonreí guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella comenzó a reír

-Hecho-dijo entrelazando su pequeña mano con la mía

-Pero hay otra cosa más-le dije

-¿Otra?-pregunto preocupada

-Nunca me olvides-le di un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola soy yo de nuevo, después de estar 6 meses fuera, les agradezco a todos por sus mensajes y si aun quedan seguidores de estas historias les agradezco por leerlas.**

**Por causas de fuerzas, algunas ajenas a mi persona, no pude actualiza tan seguido y lo lamento mucho. Bueno si ven que cambio un poco en la escritura o si ven algo raro también pido disculpas, aun no estoy en mis mejores momentos para escribir pero al final espero que sea de el agrado de ustedes.**

**Espero poder terminar los otros proyectos pendientes, pero es tan impredecible, que no sabria decirles si esperarian una semana o dos, o un mes, o medio año, pero sinduda terminare. Como ya no me queda tiempo me despido, nos vemos.**


End file.
